En busca del amor
by shion230
Summary: Lucy creía ser feliz: Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y al novio perfecto, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. -¿Porque?-sollozó ella ocultando su rostro evitando de Natsu la viera. Su mejor amigo la abrazó con cariño. El también se preguntó el por que ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él la amaba... PROXIMAMENTE: EPILOGO.
1. Prologo

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja, espero que les guste. Es una pequeña historia de uno capitulos nada más. Comenten si les gustó, me harían muy feliz.**

**Fairy tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Prologo.**

Lucy se consideraba la chica más afortunada del mundo, al menos eso creía ella. Tenía un trabajo estable que le permitía pagar la renta de su departamento, unas amigas muy cariñosas, al mejor novio de toda la ciudad y a su mejor amigo que también era su vecino, era muy guapo, musculoso y con una sonrisa encantadora, ¡ejem!. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, lo importante es que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida ya que con Sting cumplían seis años de noviazgo y esperaba que tal vez su apuesto galán le pidiera matrimonio, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere…

— ¿Qu...que significa esto?—preguntó Lucy.

Miró a su alrededor, el departamento estaba completamente desordenado, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. Con algo de temor llamó a su novio, pero al no oír respuesta pensó lo peor.

Escuchó algunos ruidos en la habitación y caminó con cuidado hacía allí, grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a su novio revolcándose con una tipa en su propia cama, donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, donde dormían juntos y justamente hoy que era un día tan especial.

En silencio retrocedió sin que la pareja se diera cuenta y salió de su casa con una única imagen en su cabeza: La de su novio engañándola cruelmente.

Cerrando la puerta se dejó caer totalmente abatida, pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, estaba demasiado abrumada como para si quiera pensar en nada más. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que no se percató que su vecino de enfrente llegaba y la llamaba insistentemente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Lucy, te estoy hablando!—exclamó al darse cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba.

—Natsu—murmuró mirándolo aun paralizada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó preocupado al verla tan conmocionada.

—…—Bajo su mirada y comenzó a temblar, no quería llorar frente a él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¿Lucy?—llamó agachándose para levantar a la chica.

—…—

Al no haber respuesta por parte de la rubia, Natsu la llevó a su departamento para intentar calmarla pues se veía muy afectada. Tal vez debería llamar al idiota de Sting para que la tranquilizara.

— ¿Quieres que llame a tu novio?—preguntó pasándole un vaso de agua que ella apenas recibió.

— ¡No!...el—No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

Natsu no comprendía el motivo por el cual la rubia lloraba amargamente, así que comenzó a sacar conclusiones por sí mismo, era obvio que Lucy no le iba a decir nada.

— ¡Voy a partirle la cara!—exclamó furioso en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— ¡No!—Lucy lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás impidiendo que el chico avanzara más.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Mataré a ese bastardo!—dijo furioso, pero el agarre de ella se hizo más fuerte.

—Natsu, por favor…—suplicó sin dejar de sollozar—.Tan sólo quédate conmigo.

El peli—rosa se contuvo sólo porque Lucy se lo pedía, ella era la persona más dulce y hermosa, no entendía porque Sting la había engañado. Pero ya tendría tiempo de vengarse, lo importante era que su mejor amiga estaba desecha y tenía que consolarla.

— ¡Que! Ahora mismo voy para allá—gritó Erza Scarlet, una de las mejores amigas de Lucy. Cuando Natsu la llamó se arrepintió al instante, ya sabía que con esa mujer correría sangre y no es que no le gustaría ver al idiota machacado, pero Lucy no quería eso.

—Tranquila Lucy, todo estará bien—dijo Natsu acariciando los cabellos de su amiga que yacía dormida en su cama, había estado llorando por horas, insultando a Sting y abrazándolo con desesperación.

Erza llegó una hora después con Levy, Juvia y Wendy a la casa de Natsu, prácticamente mandando a volar al chico se dirigió al cuarto donde una Lucy más calmada pero triste tomaba una taza de té.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó la peli—roja con un aura bastante asesina.

—No lo sé—contestó Lucy.

—Tal vez este en el departamento—dijo tronando sus nudillos—.Natsu, vamos. Chicas, ya saben qué hacer.

— ¡Sí!—respondieron todas.

—Pero…—

—Pero nada Lucy, él debe pagar—interrumpió Erza caminando hacia la puerta.

Natsu la siguió apretando sus nudillos mientras que las chicas se quedaban con Lucy para tratar de animarla un poco.

—Soy una tonta.

—No lo eres Lu—chan—respondió Levy abrazándola.

—Juvia cree que Lucy no debe llorar por el.

—Es cierto—apoyó Wendy—El no merece a Lucy—san.

—Gracias chicas—contestó ella con una sonrisa débil.

Erza y Natsu tocaron la puerta del departamento y para su fortuna y desgracia de Sting, este estaba por salir a buscar a Lucy.

—Dragneel, Scarlet—mencionó el rubio con una mirada molesta—Justo a tiempo, ¿Dónde está Lucy?

—Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de aquí—Erza ignoró la pregunta y lo jaló hacia adentro.

— ¿Por qué debería? Esta es la casa de mi novia—protestó.

—Natsu—llamó la peli—roja.

—Con gustó te sacare de aquí, idiota.

—Inténtalo si puedes.

Natsu golpeó la mandíbula de Sting mientras que Erza se dedicaba a sacar todas las cosas de ese estúpido hombre. Cada cosa que encontraba la tiraba por la ventana sin tener el mayor cuidado, incluso despedazó el colchón y lo arrojó hacia la calle para sorpresa de muchos. Natsu estaba más que feliz dándole una paliza a ese arrogante rubio, así aprendería a respetar a Lucy.

—No quiero volver a verte por aquí Sting—dijo Dragneel lanzándole un último puñetazo al rostro.

— ¡Jajaja! Tarde o temprano Lucy volverá a mí. No la podrás proteger por siempre.

—Espérala sentado, maldito. Me encargaré de que desaparezcas de su vida por completo.

—No me digas que tu…Jajaja. Tú estás enamorado de ella, ¿Verdad?

—…—Natsu le dio la espalda ignorando la risa del otro, no tenía por qué responderle

—Lo suponía—murmuró Sting con una sonrisa prepotente, las cosas no se quedarían así.

Lucy entró a su casa nuevamente, miró como sus amigas ordenaban todo y le sonreían consoladoras, pero eso no borraría la imagen que tenía grabada como fuego en su mente.

—Lucy—llamó Natsu—.No dejaré que sufras por él, no vale la pena.

—Gracias Natsu—Se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo, las chicas sonrieron cómplices.

De antemano sospechaban de los sentimientos del muchacho, sólo faltaba que Natsu confesara y que Lucy se diera cuenta y con Sting fuera del camino, sus planes para unir a esos dos estaban en marcha.

* * *

**Perdonen lo corto, pero el capitulo 1 será mas largo. Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi, así me animo para continuar =D**


	2. Volver a empezar

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja, espero que les guste. Es una pequeña historia de uno capitulos nada más. Comenten si les gustó, me harían muy feliz.**

**Fairy tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capítulo 1 Volver a empezar.**

Miró su departamento totalmente renovado, bajó su mirada tratando de no mirar todo aquello que le recordara a Sting ni su hermosa relación que había pasado a la historia. No fue al trabajo en una semana para intentar recuperarse un poco, pero es que era tan doloroso, su pecho se oprimía de tan sólo imaginar a su ex-novio con esa mujer de cabellos grises. Su cuerpo inconscientemente comenzó a temblar y abrazándose a si misma se apoyó en la pared para no caerse, suspiró tristemente tratando de calmarse un poco, tan sólo quería olvidar...olvidar.

Natsu la observaba desde la cocina mientras lavaba los platos donde habían comido, Lucy prácticamente no probó bocado. La veía tan deprimida que se ofreció a levantar las cosas de la mesa y la mandó a darse un baño para que se relajara. Ella aceptó sin ganas y fue a su cuarto, Salamander la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

Lucy no pudo relajarse mucho, se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó su pijama, luego fue a sentarse al sofá a tratar de leer un libro.

Natsu la miró de reojo, siempre pensó que la sonrisa de Lucy era la más hermosa que haya visto, pero ahora mismo esa sonrisa estaba oculta en un manto de tristeza y eso le dolía más que nada, Su Lucy era la luz que guiaba su vida, ella lo era todo para el, sin embargo, ella no se daba cuenta, nunca lo supo lo mucho que la quería y nunca lo sabrá…

_Seis años antes_

_— ¡Lucy!—exclamó Natsu al verla entrar sumamente alegre._

_Él estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de Lucy esperando que llegara del trabajo para estar un momento con ella como todos los días._

_— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —Protestó furiosa— ¡Y comiéndote mis chocolates!_

_Lucy le quitó la bandeja de dulces que el peli-rosado comía felizmente logrando que el chico hiciera un mohín infantil._

_—Estaba aburrido sin ti Lucy—dijo sonriendo sólo como él sabía hacer._

_— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no?…_

_—Que no entre a tu departamento. Si, si—Le restó importancia al asuntó lo que provocó la molestia de la rubia._

_— ¡Ah! No se ni para que me molesto—exclamo yéndose a su habitación para cambiarse._

_En cuanto vio la puerta cerrarse, Natsu aprovechó la ocasión para sacar el pequeño regalo que traía consigo. Estaba envuelto en papel rosado con un listón plateado, tenía en su interior algo muy importante para el._

_Suspiró nerviosamente y de pronto su rostro se tornó carmesí al recordar porque estaba allí, hoy era un día especial ya que por fin se le declararía a su mejor amiga. Claramente esperaba un rechazo, pero él no era la clase de hombre que se rendía tan fácilmente, trataría de conquistarla. De sólo imaginar el rostro sonrojado de Lucy le iluminaba el día, ella era su pilar, la fuerza de cada día._

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le distrajo de sus pensamientos, alzó su mirada hacía la chica escondiendo su regalo. Todo se esfumó de repente, sólo la veía a ella, tan hermosa con ese vestido negro sencillo y ajustado dejando ver su perfecta figura, el cabello tomado y ese sutil maquillaje la hacían ver más linda de lo que era. Mientras ella lo veía sonrojada mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida, una actitud poco usual en ella._

_— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó avergonzada._

_—Hermosa—murmuró sin dejar de verla—.Lucy yo…_

_El corazón de Natsu latía frenéticamente, ese era el momento apropiado para decirle sus sentimientos, no debía dudar, ya estaba allí, tenía que hacerlo._

_— ¿Enserio? Espero que a Sting también le guste—comentó sonrojándose._

_— ¿Qué? —dijo el tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho su mejor amiga._

_—Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero Sting me invitó a salir—dijo Lucy con una sonrisa enamorada._

_En ese momento, el frágil corazón del chico se había resquebrajado, fue como si un balde de agua fría lo trajera a la cruda realidad. _

_—Sé que se odian desde niños, pero él no es un mal chico—comentó la rubia._

_—Que bien Lucy—Atinó a decir._

_— ¡Ah! Estoy emocionada._

_—Yo me tengo que ir—susurró sin muchas ganas, Lucy lo ignoró porque seguía en su mundo de fantasías._

_Cuando Natsu cerró la puerta de su departamento sintió que sus fuerzas se iban y lentamente se dejó caer apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Observó de nueva cuenta el regalo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado, lo desenvolvió y cogió la cajita aterciopelada sacando un hermoso collar plateado que tenía un dije en forma de estrella. En una cara tenía las letras "N y L" grabadas y en la parte de atrás recitaba un "Te amo". _

_Apretó el collar con sus manos y se lo llevó a su frente escondiendo su rostro, sentía sus lágrimas caer libremente sin emitir ningún sonido que lo delatara, fue un noche que no olvidaría jamás, porque al día siguiente supo que Lucy tenía novio, entonces todo se derrumbo…_

— ¡Natsu, te estoy hablando! —Llamó Lucy.

— ¿Qué pasa? —contestó el.

Terminándose de cercar las manos se acercó hacia la chica y se sentó a su lado, ella dejó su lectura para luego descansar su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo, Natsu supuso lo que quería. Con parsimonia le acarició sus cabellos observando detenidamente el rostro relajado de la rubia, sus pensamientos en esos momentos era consolarla y estar a su lado todo el tiempo que necesitara para reponerse, no estaba en sus planes declarársele aún, si lo hacía le causaría muchos problemas y él no quería eso.

—Natsu, tú no me abandonaras, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Recuerdas?

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar su llanto, Natsu era tan cariñoso con ella que se preguntó porque nunca se enamoró de él. Era atento, atractivo y la hacía reír mucho, pero su corazón había elegido a Sting y no a Natsu.

—Gracias, gracias Natsu—susurró cerrando sus ojos.

Dragneel siguió acariciando su cabello mientras velaba por el sueño de la chica que robó su corazón, por Lucy él era capaz de todo, de enfrentar a Sting, a su padre, a todos los que de alguna forma lastimaron a su querida amiga.

—Lucy, te quiero—susurró lo más bajo posible para no despertar a la chica.

Al día siguiente Lucy amaneció en su cama y tapada con unas cobijas, supuso que Natsu la había llevado a su habitación, sonrió un poco al recordar el calor que le transmitía su amigo peli-rosado, pero borró su sonrisa al recordar que Sting…Sacudió esos pensamientos malos y fue a la cocina para preparase un desayuno ligero, ya era hora de que fuera a trabajar a la oficina y estaba justo a tiempo para arreglarse y salir.

— ¡Buenos días Lucy! —exclamó Natsu alegremente.

Lucy lo miró un poco sorprendida porque no esperaba que su amigo le tuviera un delicioso desayuno preparado y mejor aún, eran sus favoritos: Panqueques y jugo natural de naranja.

— El desayuno esta servido, siéntate.

—No debiste—susurró ella totalmente apenada.

Natsu la guio hacia su asiento ignorando las palabras de su amiga y le sonrió cálidamente provocando algo extraño en el interior de Lucy, su amigo se esmeró por preparar esto y por subirle el ánimo, realmente estaba agradecida por ello.

—Gracias Natsu.

—No es nada. Come que se te hace tarde.

Cuando Lucy terminó de comer, su amigo le tendió su abrigo y su bolso, ella le agradeció el gesto con un ligero abrazo que el no tardó en responder. La Heartfilia notó de inmediato la calidez que le brindaba Natsu y posó su rostro en el pecho de Dragneel buscando más de ese calorcito, por su parte, el peli-rosa se tensó un poco, pero no disminuyó el agarre y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga. Siempre le había gustado el olor a vainillas de Lucy y ahora podía disfrutarlo desde cerca, con suavidad la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos mientras que ella se relajaba con el gesto.

—Lucy…

—Sólo déjame quedarme un rato así.

Necesitaba tanto de ese abrazo que no quería moverse ni un poco, en estos momentos el apoyo de Natsu era muy importante para ella, se sentía protegida en aquellos brazos y era extraño porque era su mejor amigo y siempre se abrazaban, pero nunca había sentido tanto cariño como ahora. Podía sentir los latidos enérgicos de él y eso le lejos de incomodarla, le tranquilizaba mucho.

Natsu se puso tenso porque sabía que ella estaba escuchando a su corazón latir rápidamente por ella, era un momento perfecto, pero sabía que sólo era un abrazo amistoso pues Lucy nunca ha mostrado interés en el, eso le dolía mucho. Miró el reloj de la pared y con pesar tuvo que cortar el agradable abrazo.

—Lucy—llamó acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Mmm?—murmuró sin moverse de su posición, estaba muy cómoda así.

—Se te hace tarde.

— ¡Ah! Natsu, idiota ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes se volteo hacia el chico y le sonrió bellamente.

— Gracias por todo amigo— agradeció cerrando la puerta.

— De nada— murmuró tristemente mirando por donde había salido Lucy, ser amigo de la rubia le estaba resultando un problema muy grave.

Cuando la chica llegó a su trabajo, Levy la llenó de preguntas que no tenía ánimos de responder, por lo que agradeció el llamado de su jefe a su oficina.

—Lucy—llamó Maracov, el anciano pervertido que tenía por jefe.

— ¿Qué necesita jef...digo maestro?

—Quiero saber porque tienes tanto trabajo pendiente. No haz vendido ni una sola casa y tus clientes están algo descontentos por las demoras en sus trámites.

—Lo siento, es que yo…—Desvió la mirada para evitar que la tristeza en sus ojos la delatara.

—Ya niña, sé por lo que estás pasando y lo entiendo. Pero Fairy Tail es una corredora bastante seria y tú eres una de las mejores en el área de ventas así que te voy a pedir que te pongas al día con los pendientes.

—Si, con su permiso.

—Lucy, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea—dijo conciliador, el viejo quería a todos su empleados como si fueran sus hijos, es por ello que le preocupaba la actitud de su hija más querida.

—Gracias viejo—contestó ella mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña.

Los día siguientes fueron muy pesados para la Lucy, tuvo que convencer a varios clientes de que depositaran su confianza en Fairy Tail, también tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo pendiente y vender casas que sinceramente eran muy caras y difíciles de costear, llegaba muy tarde y apenas colocaba su cabeza en la almohada se rendía al sueño, pero sus noches no eran precisamente reparadoras, puesto que soñaba con Sting y la desagradable escena que ni ganas tenía de mencionarla.

No tenía tiempo de hablar con sus amigas y le había pedido a Natsu que no se pasara por su casa aunque el insistía mucho en ayudarla. Agradecía mucho la presencia de su mejor amigo, pero ya no quería preocuparlo más, ya se había encargado de ella una semana entera, él también tenía su propia vida.

Hoy fue un día especialmente agotador porque no había tenido tiempo ni para almorzar y la verdad es que ni hambre tenía, últimamente se sentía con nauseas y tenía leves mareos, también estaba algo preocupada porque su regla se estaba retrasando un par de días. Le pareció muy raro, sin embargo no se detuvo a pensar porque su trabajo debía estar terminado para mañana.

Natsu estaba preocupado por Lucy y le comentó a Levy sus pensamientos con respecto a su amiga, le parecía que en esta semana la chica había perdido algo de peso y su rostro se veía algo pálido, por lo que le hizo prometer a la peli-azul que le llamara al instante en cuanto notara algo raro en Lucy.

—_Tranquilo Natsu, es sólo que Lucy ha tenido mucho trabajo_—comentó Levy por teléfono.

—Es tan terca. Levy por favor vigílala por mí— pidió el con una voz preocupante que provocó la alegría de la chica— Me ha amenazado con arrojarme a un barco si me acerco a su departamento.

—_Tranquilo Natsu_—dijo soltando una sonrisilla por la debilidad que poseía Dragneel por los transportes marinos—_Yo la cuidaré por ti._

—Gracias Levy y adiós.

—_Adiós ¡Ah! Por cierto, buena suerte_—dijo y colgó.

Natsu al principio no entendió mucho, pero luego se sonrojó al descubrir porque Levy le había dicho eso, de seguro ya todos sabían que él amaba a Lucy, mejor no quería ni saber los planes que tendrían esas brujas para ayudarlo a conquistar a su amiga.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó muy cansada y con dolor de cabeza, realmente no tenía ánimos de ir al trabajo, pero tenía que entregar algunos papeles sumamente importantes, así que se apresuró a bañarse para despejarse un poco.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan mareada? —se preguntó a si misma colocando una mano es su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

—Tengo algo de fiebre—se dijo preocupada, se visitó formalmente y cogió sus llaves para salir al trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina esquivó a Levy y unos cuantos colegas y sin importarle su estado se sentó frente al computador a teclear rápidamente algunos informes que tenía que entregar, pero el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y las pulsaciones en la sien eran bastante dolorosas. Comenzó a ver borroso, pero sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y siguió trabajando.

Levy la veía preocupada y se dio cuenta de que Natsu tenía razón en preocuparse por Lucy, así que lo llamó para que viniera por ella, luego se encargaría de decirle al viejo que la rubia no se encontraba bien.

Natsu se subió al auto rápidamente en cuanto recibió la llamada de Levy, estaba en lo cierto cuando vio el estado en que estaba Lucy. ¡Maldición! Debería haberla arrastrado al medico con el cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Llegó en tiempo record a Fairy Tail y divisó a Lucy en su computadora, hizo un gesto de molestia y caminó hacia el cubículo de la chica, ella levantó la mirada sorprendida.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella levantándose de su silla.

—Es obvio, vengo por ti—respondió con seriedad, cosa poco usual para la chica, ya que sólo mostraba ese gesto cuando estaba enojado.

—Estoy ocupada ahora—.Le dio la espalda pero Natsu la detuvo.

— ¡No estás bien! —exclamó tomándole del brazo.

—Estoy perfectamente—protestó zafándose del agarre.

— ¡Deja de ser tan terca!—gritó más enfadado aún.

La oficina se quedó en silencio y Maracov salió de su oficina para ver el espectáculo que se presentaba ante el.

— ¡Baja la voz! —le reclamó ella.

—Lo hare si vienes conmigo.

—No lo haré.

—Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza—dijo decidido, la oficina entera estaba pendiente de lo que estaba pasando.

Lucy estaba a punto de reclamar pero los mareos se hicieron demasiado fuertes, su cuerpo no resistió mucho y colapsó enfrente de todos, por suerte Natsu la sostuvo a tiempo.

— ¡Lucy! —exclamaron, Levy y Maracov se acercaron a la chica. Los demás se quedaron al margen de la situación, pero igualmente preocupados.

—Natsu, llevémosla al hospital ahora—ordenó Levy.

Maracov les acompañó hasta el hospital para asegurarse del estado de la chica, de camino vio la angustia en el rostro del chico y lo supo inmediatamente, ojala lograra que Lucy volviera a sonreír.

Cuando ingresaron a Lucy, Levy llamó a todas las chicas para que supieran lo que le había pasado a su amiga. Natsu estaba desesperado, su mejor amiga estaba ingresada y no sabía que le estaban haciendo, Maracov lo contemplaba con seriedad, como analizándolo.

—Tranquilo chico, ella estará bien—comentó el viejo.

— ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme!? —exclamó enfadado.

Los dos se miraron con rabia y pareciera como si se mataran con la mirada.

—Los familiares de la señorita Heartfilia—nombró el doctor de turno que atendía a la rubia.

— ¡Aquí!—dijeron al unísono volviendo a mirarse de mala forma.

— ¿Son familiares? —preguntó el médico.

—Soy su jefe—respondió el anciano.

—Soy su novio—mintió el peli-rosa descaradamente.

—Bien, acompáñeme señor Dragneel—dijo el profesional.

Natsu lo siguió no sin antes sacarle la lengua al viejo pervertido. El doctor lo guío hacia su despacho y le ofreció sentarse, el chico le hizo caso y se preocupo al ver la seriedad del medico, ¿Y si Lucy tenía algo grave?

La enfermera constató los signos vitales de Lucy y luego se fue para revisar a otros pacientes, la rubia comenzó a despertar con lentitud, ya no le dolía la cabeza y sus mareos habían parado.

Miro a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en un hospital. Natsu tenía mucha razón, ella no estaba bien. Primero las nauseas, luego la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza, el cansancio y los mareos, también el retraso de su regla… De pronto lo había comprendido todo, pero ¡No puede ser! Ella no podía estar….

* * *

**Perdonen la espera, la Universidad me tiene atrapada. Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi, así me animo para continuar =D **

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**NaLu vs StiLu: Yo tambien odio a Sting en este fic y no te preocupes que sufrirá. Gracias por leer.**

**Nalu y SasuSaku: Gracias por comentar, lo continuare más seguido =D  
**

**Innocence-Moon24: A mi Sting me agrada, pero no pude evitarlo hacerlo de malo, tiene que cara de mujeriego. Gracias por leer.**

** .x: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero contar con tus comentarios.**

**Zy system: Gracias por tu comentario, traté de hacer más largo este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, tomare tus criticas con gusto**

**TheHinata: Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también =D**

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**MajoDragneel: Lo siento, a m i tambien me gusta Sting, pero tenía que ponerlo como el mal de la historia.**

**yukki uzumakii: Gracias po ru comentario, prometo no demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja, espero que les guste. Es una pequeña historia de uno capitulos nada más. Comenten si les gustó, me harían muy feliz.**

**¿Vieron el nuevo OVA? Yo si *-* es NALU**

**¿Y la entrevista de Mashima-sama en España? Hay Nalu confirmado *-* es cannon *-* y su hija se llamará Nashi *-* ajjajaja soy feliz**

**Fairy tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capitulo 2 Reencuentro**

Natsu entró a la habitación en donde estaba Lucy con mucha seriedad, entonces ella empezó a especular que el doctor había hablado con el y por eso estaba tan molesto, al final era de esperarse porque ella esperaba un hijo de Sting y sabía la rivalidad que ellos dos tenían aunque ella no sabía la razón.

Contuvo su respiración un momento al notar que su amigo fruncía el seño y se acercaba a paso rápido hasta ella, no esperó el fuerte abrazo que le proporcionó el Salamander ni las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro en busca de consuelo.

—Tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme así—susurró en su odio.

Lucy siguió llorando angustiada por todo, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a su hijo? ¿Cómo vería a la cara ahora a sus amigas, a Natsu?

—Natsu, yo…—

—El doctor dijo que necesitas descansar unas semanas. Sufriste un colapso por un cuadro de estrés muy fuerte—le dijo aflojando el abrazo pero sin romperlo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? Entonces los mareos y el dolor, pero y…—No sabía si estar aliviada o llorar porque quizás le haya hecho un poco de ilusión el tener un hijo.

—Tranquila Lucy, todo estará bien—le consoló el tomándole el mentón con delicadeza. Por un momento fijó sus ojos en los carnosos y sensuales labios de la chica que lo llamaban a gritos, tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó lentamente, ella quedó paralizada por un momento, incluso pudo sentir su corazón latir con furia y sus mejillas enrojecer, sus alientos se entremezclaron y el cerró los ojos, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse rompió todas sus ilusiones.

— ¡Lucy! —exclamaron sus amigas.

Natsu y Lucy se separaron inmediatamente fingiendo demencia, pero igualmente las chicas notaron que algo estaba pasando allí y sonrieron con picardía.

—Debes tener sed Lucy, iré a comprar algo a la cafetería—dijo Natsu huyendo de ahí lo mas pronto posible, no quería ser objetos de burlas ni de miradas de esas arpías que la rubia tenía por amigas.

Cuando Natsu salió inmediatamente Levy se lanzó al ataque preguntando por la escena que había alcanzo a ver.

—A ver, confiesa Lucy—dijo tomando la mano de su amiga y con una cara que destilaba emoción por doquier.

—Juvia también quiere saber.

—No sabía que ya estaban saliendo—comentó Erza con un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿De que están hablando? —preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo.

—Lo vimos todo Lu-chan—dijo Levy—tu y Natsu, ¡Kya!

Las demás miraron a Levy con cara rara, pero luego la ignoraron.

—Juvia cree que Lucy-san debería salir con Natsu—comentó la peli-azul.

—Cierto, ¿Porque no sales con el? —preguntó Erza lo más natural posible.

Lucy lo pensó un poco, bueno, Natsu era guapo y todo eso, pero no le atraía. Las demás miraron a la chica expectantes por una respuesta, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Natsu pudiera conquistarla.

—Vamos—respondió Lucy restándole importancia—Saben que Natsu es mi mejor amigo, nunca lo vería como algo mas.

Natsu estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y en silencio se retiro de allí con la mirada triste, las amigas se miraron entre si y suspiraron, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaban.

—Deja de hacerte ilusiones Natsu, ella nunca se fijará en ti—se dijo a si mismo colocando una mano en el bolsillo mientras se alejaba de allí.

A paso lento camino por los pasillos del hospital, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas. Lo mejor para el sería alejarse por un tiempo de Lucy, quedarse a su lado sólo lo dañaría más, pero es que era tan difícil que no sabría si podría soportar el no verla. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado entre ellos? Si tan sólo pudiera olvidarla…Debió estar demasiado distraído porque no vio que una chica de cabellos grises chocaba con el.

— ¡Auch! —.La chica se sobó el brazo y miró con el seño fruncido a Natsu, pero este la ignoró.

—Ten más cuidado—dijo el sin ver si ella estaba bien.

—Oye, por lo menos podrías ayudarme ¿No? —dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Si, lo siento—.Natsu la ayudó a levantarse y ella se le quedó mirando.

—Te perdono si me invitas a un café—dijo sonriendo coqueta.

—No tengo ganas—respondió Natsu ignorando las insinuaciones de la chica.

—Yukino, me llamo Yukino—.No soltó la mano de Natsu hasta que el la quitó con brusquedad.

—Me tengo que ir—.Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la chica insistía en que se quedara.

Lucy comenzó a preocuparse porque Natsu se demoraba mucho, quería su compañía, la necesitaba y eso era algo raro porque nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento tan extraño. Bueno, era su mejor amigo y era natural que quiera su apoyo en estos momentos, pero no a tal extremo de ponerse nerviosa por la ausencia de este.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —preguntó Erza.

—Eh…nada—contestó negando con la cabeza.

Levy no se conformó con la respuesta de la rubia, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y obviamente ese nerviosismo la delataba, probablemente estaba preocupada porque Natsu se estaba tardando demasiado en volver…Tal vez ¿Escuchó lo que dijo Lucy?

—Volví—.Natsu entró al cuarto con una cara de molestia, esa chica fue muy persistente, menos mal que la perdió de vista cuando ella estaba distraída.

—Natsu, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó Erza.

—La cafetería estaba llena—respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Y el jugo? —preguntó Levy.

— ¡Ah! Se me olvidó—rio tontamente con una mueca divertida haciendo que Lucy riera.

El viejo Maracov sonrió al entrar a la habitación y ver que la pequeña Heartfilia estaba feliz, ella era como una hija para el y sabía lo que estaba sufriendo. Desde que ella huyó de su padre cuando apenas era un chica de quince años hasta que llegó a trabajar para Fairy Tail, siempre se preocupó de que no le faltara nada, el la adoptó y la cuidó hasta que ella decidió independizarse. Ahora tenía que dejarla al cuidado de Natsu, el ya no podía interferir mucho, Lucy era demasiado cerrada y no hablaba casi nada con respecto a sus amistades, el conocer a ese chico revoltoso le causo impresión, puesto que ella, en un principio, se mostraba reacia a los hombres. Por supuesto que no esperaba que comenzara una relación con Sting y no con Natsu, eso le causó un poco de confusión, sin embargo, trató de no inmiscuirse mucho, pero al final no sirvió de nada, su pequeña había sido herida y él no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla, sólo esperaba que Salamander la hiciera sentir mejor.

Cuando Lucy salió del hospital, Maracov junto con Erza amenazaron a Natsu con enviarlo en un barco hasta la China sino se comportaba con la rubia, puesto que como él era el vecino de Lucy, tenía más tiempo para estar con ella y como Natsu trabaja por las mañanas podía cuidarla por las tardes.

—Esta es tu oportunidad Natsu—dijo emocionada Levy—Lucy caerá en tus encantos.

—No lo creo Levy, ella sólo me ve como una amigo—respondió el con una mirada triste.

Las chicas lo miraron con algo de compasión, tenían que hacer algo para lograr juntarlos o Natsu terminaría haciendo una locura.

Natsu trabajaba como instructor de parapente junto con Gray, Gajeel y Jellal en FENIX.S.A donde el hermano de Jellal, Mystogan, era el dueño de todo. Los turnos de dividían por parejas, Natsu y Gray por las mañanas mientras que Gajeel y Jellal trabajaban por las tardes. Ese día Salamander le pidió a Gray que lo cubriera para salir más temprano ya que Lucy estaba sola y temía que le pasara algo.

—Cálmate flamita, yo te cubriré—dijo Gray con una sonrisa prepotente—luego ya me devolverás el favor.

— ¡Gracias Hielito, te prometo que para la próxima tendrás una cita con Juvia!—exclamó corriendo a su auto dejando a Gray un tanto sonrojado.

—Maldito, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —murmuró para si.

Por las casualidades de la vida las amigas de Lucy fueron un día al trabajo para regañar a Natsu porque Sting se le había adelantado, Juvia parecía fascinada con los parapentes y no dejó de mirar a los que practicaban allí.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Gray acercándose a la chica.

—Juvia quiere—respondió totalmente emocionada mirando al chico peli-negro.

Mientras Erza molía a golpes a Natsu y Levy trataba de detenerlos, Juvia y Gray se preparaban para despegar. Fullbuster ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y le dijo a la peli-azul que se sostuviera, Juvia sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, el chico era guapo y se pegaba a su cuerpo, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo y al alzar el vuelo se sintió libre.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó el cuando aterrizaron.

—Juvia se divirtió mucho—contestó mirando al chico con admiración—Gray-sama es un excelente instructor.

—Gracias, espero verte otra vez por aquí—dijo sonriendo complacido.

—Juvia vendrá más seguido.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro Juvia fue más seguido a ver a Gray y por supuesto a contarle algunas cosas de Lucy a Natsu. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos e incluso organizaron una pequeña fiesta en donde fueron todos, ese día fue el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Por supuesto que pasado algún tiempo se formaron algunas parejas, como Erza y Jellal, ese para era de lo más torpe para las confesiones, tuvieron que emborracharlos con sake para que se pudieran declarar, luego de eso Jellal tuvo algunos misteriosos moretones y Erza caminaba como un robot tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado Gajeel y Levy comenzaron a frecuentar, pero el chico se negaba aceptar sus sentimientos por Levy y la pobre chica ya no sabía que hacer porque cada vez que se veían empezaban discutir por cualquier tontería y al final nunca decían lo que realmente pensaban.

En cuanto a Juvia y a Gray, no había que decir, eran aún peor que Levy y Gajeel. Por supuesto que Juvia mostraba más sus sentimientos, pero Gray era muy terco y se negaba a pensar en la chica como algo más que una amiga. Claro que no esperó que su amigo Lyon se enamorara de ella y comenzaran los problemas para el, aún tenía mucho que pensar.

Lucy se sentía muy bien luego de tomar un largo baño y de comer algo liviano, se sentía renovada y ahora lo único que quería hacer era ver una película con Natsu y dormir toda la noche. Estaba feliz de que su amigo la acompañara puesto que le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que iría a su casa para cuidarla, se sentía muy agradecida con él. Sonrió al recordar lo protector que había sido Salamander cuando estaban en la preparatoria, aquellos días en que solía divertirse con el y sus amigos, cuando Sting aún no entraba en su vida, suspiró…

—Fue bonito mientras duró—se dijo a sí misma.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta pensando que era Natsu, pero no esperó encontrarse a Sting allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella lo más fríamente posible.

—Es obvio, vengo a verte—respondió Sting con una sonrisa coqueta recorriéndola con la mirada.

— ¡Largo! —exclamó tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el chico se lo impidió imponiendo su fuerza logrando que Lucy retrocediera.

—Estas mal si piensas que me voy a ir, tu eres mía—dijo acercándose a ella con intenciones de tomarla por la fuerza.

—Pensé que te había golpeado lo suficiente—dijo Natsu entrando rápidamente para colocarse delante de Lucy.

—Tus golpes no me dolieron en absoluto.

—Lárgate de aquí Sting.

—No lo haré, tengo cosas que hablar con MI novia—dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Lucy ya no es nada tuyo—masculló Salamander con rabia.

— ¿Y tu si?

—Yo…

—Por supuesto que si, Natsu es mi novio ahora—respondió la Heartfilia aferrándose al brazo del peli-rosado.

Sting miró a la pareja con algo de sorpresa, pero luego rio con ganas ante la pareja.

— ¿Me cambiaste por este? No te creo.

—Pues ahora te lo voy a demostrar—dijo Lucy totalmente molesta por los comentarios hacia su mejor amigo.

Natsu vio como Lucy lo volteaba hacia ella y se acercaba a sus labios, el tiempo se detuvo para el y sólo podía sentir a su corazón palpitar como nunca, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y cuando sus labios se rosaron con los de ella, todo su mundo se volcó de cabeza. Lentamente se dejó embriagar por su sabor atreviéndose a profundizar el contacto sosteniendo la cintura de la rubia y acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos en busca de más calor. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Sting se fue lanzando maldiciones al aire, para ellos, el mundo se desvaneció completamente dejando que sus emociones salieran a flote, el beso se tornó apasionado con un toque de dulzura, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, aunque Natsu sabía que en algún momento esto tendría que acabar, pero al menos sólo esta vez se dejaría llevar…

Lucy sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, nunca había sentido esta sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago, juraría que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían, pero no podía dejar de acariciar sus labios con los de su amigo, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella y ni siquiera con Sting había sentido lo que Natsu le estaba haciendo ahora.

Sus fuertes brazos alzándola mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada y sus leves caricias recorriéndola por completo la derretían por completo. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, quería aumentar la sensación tan placentera tratando se aferrarse más a Natsu, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella, necesitaba ese calor que nadie más le entregaba y ¡Por dios que besaba bien!

Su mente estaba nublada por el placer y aunque su conciencia le pedía que parara porque esto iba a terminar mal, no podía, simplemente Lucy era una droga para el y no quería dejar de probarla. Dejo sus labios para poder recorrer su cuello, con sus manos se dedicó a acariciar su piel, quería hacerla suya, quería que supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

Hundidos en su mundo no hacían más que sentirse, de quererse y entregarse por completo al otro. Explorando sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar por la ardiente pasión que fluía por sus poros, cada caricia, cada beso los incitaban a querer más, simplemente no podían dejar de buscarse con sus cuerpos, el calor y la pasión se hacían cada vez más fuerte y sus corazones que latían en unísono se llamaban a gritos, era un momento mágico y perfecto, sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose, muchas gracias por leer mi historia aunque me tarde un montón en subirla, a veces mi cerebro no funciona -.- en fin...**

**¡QUIERO VER LA PELI YA! Ustedes no? me muero por ver el momento NaLu *-***

**Gomen Yukino, eres mala en mi historia, pero es que Lisanna esta muy trillada TT_TT realmente no me cae mal ninguna de las dos, pero alguien tenia que ser una maldita zorr... **

** Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi, así me animo para continuar =D **

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**MajoDragneel: te sorprendí verdad? XD espero que te haya gustado el capi =D**

**Nalu y SasuSaku: Gracias por comentar, espero que no te haya asustado por lo del supuesto embarazo =D, me gusta sorprender. Claro que habrá màs parejas =D  
**

**Sayuki yukimura: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustara y claro que Natsu hará algo ya lo verás más adelante =D ese Sting no se rendirá tan fácilemente =/**

**TheHinata: Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por esperar el capi =) .**

**Solanco: gracias por tu review, espero no haber demorado demasiado =D**

**NaLu vs StiLu: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad quería que pensaran eso para ver como reaccionaban, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi**

**yukki uzumakii: Gracias por tu comentario, me gusta la intriga y sorprender a mis lectores =D**


	4. Distanciamiento

**Hola amigos, que rápido me llegó la inspiración. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias a su comentarios =D espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, le encantará.**

**Fairy tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capitulo 3 distanciamiento**

Lucy sentía que le faltaba el aire, apenas se dejaban de besar Natsu la volvía a atacar con sus labios sin darle tiempo de tomar un poco de oxígeno, era increíble las sensaciones que le hacía sentir. Cuando Natsu comenzó a devorar su cuello, ella se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y su razón volvió a tomar el control alejándose abruptamente del chico.

— ¡Basta! —gritó asustada de si misma, no entendía porque de pronto sus instintos carnales habían tomado posesión de su mente.

—Lucy yo…

—Por favor vete—murmuró dándole la espalda aun temblando de miedo.

Natsu la miró con pesar y comprendió al instante que todo se había acabado entre ellos, lo había arruinado y ahora ella le tenía miedo. Intentó acercarse a ella, sin embargo desistió, por el momento era mejor dejarla sola y no causarle más problemas.

Lucy escuchó el portazo de la puerta y se dejó caer totalmente abrumada por el cumulo de sentimientos que estaban rodando por su mente ¿Ahora como vería a Natsu a los ojos? Esto no estaba bien, él era su mejor amigo y no debía tener esa clase de sentimientos, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Mientras Natsu llegó a su departamento pateando las cosas y maldiciéndose a si mismo por la tontería que cometió, ¿Ahora que pasará entre el y Lucy? No sabía que hacer, de verdad no esperaba que sus instintos le jugaran una mala pasada, pero lo que menos esperaba era que Lucy le correspondiera ¿Será que ella…? No, seguro se dejó llevar por el momento. ¡Dios! Estaba metido en un gran problema.

El tono de marcado era desesperante para la Heartfilia, rogaba al cielo porque Levy contestara, necesitaba que ella le aclarara todo lo que estaba pasando ¡Estaba tan confundida!

_— ¡Lu-chan! —_llamó Levy.

—Levy-chan, por favor ven —dijo entre sollozos.

_— ¡¿Lu-chan?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_

—Tan solo ven —respondió tapándose la boca para que su amiga no siguiera oyendo su llanto tan lastimero.

Natsu estaba en su tercer vaso de whisky tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero de tan solo recordar la imagen de Lucy totalmente sonrojada, sus caricias, sus besos, le hacían hervir la sangre de excitación y pensar que la tuvo sólo para el por unos momentos.

—"Me estoy volviendo loco"—pensó mirando la caja que sostenía entre sus manos y que llevaba guardada por seis años, quizás era hora de entregarla.

Levy llegó rápidamente al departamento de su amiga, tenía la sensación de que ella estaba en graves problemas ¿Dónde estaba Natsu cuando se le necesitaba? A lo mejor el llanto de Lucy tenía que ver con el. ¡Dios! ¿Es que ese tonto no podía ser más sutil? Seguramente le hizo algo a la pobre Lu-chan.

— ¡Lu-chan, ábreme! —llamó Levy tocando la puerta repetidamente.

Esperó un poco y se comenzó a preocupar porque su amiga no le abría. Estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la Heartfilia en un estado muy lamentable, como si alguien se hubiera muerto, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su rostro estaba algo rojo, su peinado estaba alborotado al igual que su ropa.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Mcgarden abrazando a su amiga para transmitirle algo de apoyo.

—Levy yo…

No pudo seguir conteniendo su llanto y Levy aún más angustiada cerró la puerta y guió a Lucy hacia el sofá.

— ¿Quieres un té?

Lucy Negó suavemente con la cabeza y con nerviosismo empezó a mover sus manos, entrelazándolas entre si, mirándolas como si fueran algo interesante. Con tristeza miró a su amiga quien la miraba preocupada, suspiró.

—Levy-chan, no sé que hacer.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Sting vino a verme y para deshacerme de el besé a Natsu.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida Levy— ¿Y te gustó el beso?

— ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Me besé con mi mejor amigo—gritó desesperada tomándose el cabello.

— ¿Y eso que? A ti te gusta Natsu, ¿Verdad?

—Yo…Por supuesto que no—dijo algo dudosa, la verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar.

—Estás confundida Lu-chan—afirmó Levy—Natsu puede ser un despistado y un completo idiota, pero tiene buenos sentimientos y creo que es justo que pienses un poco en como se sintió el. ¿No crees?

Lucy se sintió mal, no pensó que a Natsu le pudo incomodar el momento, tal vez una disculpa le ayudaría a volver todo a la normalidad.

—Tienes razón Levy, creo que le debo una disculpa a Natsu—comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Levy se llevó la mano al rostro, pensaba que con esa indirecta Lucy entendería los sentimientos de Natsu, pero ella era tan despistada que no se dio cuenta del sentido de sus palabras.

—Lu-chan, no tienes remedio.

— ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso? —preguntó la rubia más alegre.

—Olvídalo—dijo al ver que su amiga estaba de mejor animo, ahora tenía que hablar con Natsu para ver como estaba.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo, acordándose de buenos momentos. Levy estaba muy preocupada por Natsu ya que Lucy había dicho que no quería tener más relaciones en un buen tiempo ¿Cómo lograría el ganarse el corazón de su amiga? Pobre Natsu.

—Se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya—anunció Mcgarden.

— ¿Eh? Pero si son las ocho apenas.

—Lo que pasa es que... —Levy comenzó a sonrojarse y mirar nerviosamente a su amiga.

— ¿Tienes una cita con Gajeel? —preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

—Eh...si—respondió sonrojándose aún más.

—Entonces ve, no quiero que después me regañe por retenerte.

—Gracias Lu-chan y piensa en lo que te dije.

Lucy despidió a su amiga con una sonrisa algo fingida, era genial que su amiga tuviera una cita con el hombre de hierro-entiéndase Gajeel- pero le tenía algo de envidia, ella ya no podía compartir la felicidad de sus queridas amigas, hacía que se sintiera desplazada.

— "Que egoísta de mi parte"— pensó con tristeza.

Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad y se apresuró a abrir, seguro era Levy que se había olvidado de una cosa.

— ¿Te olvidaste de algo Levy-chan? — preguntó sonriente, pero no era la chica, sino Natsu.

— Lucy, tenemos que hablar— dijo el mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Lucy lo dejó pasar y se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno alejado del otro, según Lucy para no incomodar a Natsu, pero él lo veía como si ella quisiera tenerlo lejos, suspiró.

—Natsu yo…

—Escúchame primero, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante para mí—interrumpió el.

Lucy asintió sorprendida, nunca había visto así de serio a su amigo y eso la preocupaba, debe ser algo muy importante para que el semblante de Salamander estuviera así.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, él se acercó un poco más a la chica tomándole las manos con suavidad y enfocando su vista en ella la miró con algo de nerviosismo. Lucy lo observó extrañada, mas no incomoda por el acercamiento repentino del chico.

—Lucy, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos y estuve a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas—tomó una pausa para ver la reacción de su amiga que lo veía con una sonrisa cariñosa—.Eres una persona muy importante para mi ya que tu fuiste mi primera amiga, mi compañera de juegos y la que me regaño varias veces por pelearme en el salón de clases. Claro que en ese tiempo yo era muy despistado y no tomaba muy en cuenta mis sentimientos, pero tu sonrisa, tu cariño y amistad se fueron convirtiendo en algo indispensable para mi y por ello es que yo…

—Natsu—murmuró Lucy al ver como su amigo sacaba de una caja un collar verdaderamente hermoso.

—Te amo Lucy—dijo el entregándole el collar en sus manos y apretándolas suavemente.

Lucy se sonrojó de sobremanera, desvió su mirada al regalo tan lindo que estaba en sus manos, era un collar de estrellas, con las letra "N y L" grabados en una parte y un "Te amo" en la otra cara. Lo apretó contra si, sin duda era un maravilloso regalo, pero no podía aceptarlo.

— Lo siento Natsu— dijo con pesar devolviéndole el regalo—es que yo…

—Lo entiendo, sólo quería que lo supieras—.El cabello tapo sus flequillos impidiendo que la chica viera la tristeza en sus ojos y con rapidez se levanto del sofá camino a la puerta.

—De verdad lo siento—murmuró ella con lágrimas cayendo libremente de sus ojos.

—…—Natsu apretó su quijada con furia y azotó la puerta con rabia. No necesitaba oírlo de nuevo.

Lucy se sentó conmocionada sintiendo que una punzada de dolor atravesaba su pecho, no entendía porque estaba tan triste ni porque no podía dejar de llorar…

La semana pasó bastante rápido para todos, Lucy estaba confundida y parecía hasta preocupada, mientras que Natsu se limitaba a ir a su trabajo y evitar encontrarse con la Heartfilia. Cada vez que tenían la mala suerte de verse, Natsu la ignoraba y se encerraba en su departamento, Lucy no podía dejar de sentir esa intranquilidad en su pecho, de pronto quería abrazar a Natsu y consolarlo, pero no estaba bien, él no la necesitaba en esos momentos, sería muy incomodo para el chico.

—Flamita parece un muerto andante y ha estado muy mal en el trabajo, Mystogan le ha llamado la atención muchas veces—comentó Gray.

Ese día sábado se reunieron todos los chicos, excepto Natsu por supuesto, todos estaba muy angustiados por el estado en que estaba el Salamander. Lucy se quedo callada, se sentía culpable por el estado del chico y temía que le pasara algo malo.

—Lucy, ¿Tu sabes porque esta así? —preguntó Erza.

—Yo…—Bajó su mirada apenada, ¿Cómo decirles a ellos lo que estaba pasando?

—Creo que ya sé lo que pasó. Lo rechazaste —afirmó Gajeel, la Mcgarden le dio un codazo—No me golpees enana, sabes que tengo razón.

—Me parece que Lucy tiene todo el derecho de rechazar a Natsu—comentó Jellal—después de todo ella no lo ama.

Todos miraron a al rubia esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero Lucy tan solo desvió la mirada y apretó sus manos por la tensión.

—Juvia cree que Lucy esta confundida.

—Yo también lo creo—añadió Gray—Creo que deberías aclarar tus sentimientos primero.

—Pero tiene que ser ahora, Natsu es capaz de cometer cualquier locura—dijo Levy.

—Es que yo no sé que pensar—respondió la rubia—quiero mucho a Natsu y no quiero perderlo, pero…

— ¿Vas a esperar a que otra chica se lo lleve? —preguntó la Scarlet.

—Yo…

—Natsu es atractivo, no dudo de que puede encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz—afirmó Levy.

—Juvia sabe que Lucy-san tuvo una mala experiencia, pero fue Natsu el que cuido y veló por Lucy, fue por el que Lucy-san ya no esta sola, siempre fue el.

Lucy sintió que su pecho se contraía de dolor, era verdad lo que sus amigos decían, Natsu fue el primer amigo, su apoyo incondicional y no quería perderle ahora, no cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Gracias amigos—dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

Los demás sonrieron porque al fin el par de idiotas podría tener una oportunidad de ser felices, pero no todo siempre sale como uno quiere…

El celular de Gray sonó fuertemente y cuando el chico contestó se puso rápidamente de pie sorprendiendo a todos, Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Iremos de inmediato hacía allá! —gritó el cortando la llamada— ¡Natsu tuvo un accidente!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el hospital general de Magnolia para ver el estado de su amigo, camino hacia allá, Jellal llamó a su hermano Mystogan para conocer las causas del accidente y se preocupó al ver que fue algo grave.

—Mi hermano dice que Natsu chocó contra un cerro, parece que no tenía el cinturón puesto y rodó por la colina, dice que esta grave.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó Erza.

Lucy se quedó paralizada en ese momento, iba a perder a Natsu y ella no podía hacer nada. Suplicó al cielo porque estuviera bien, porque sin el…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Lucy corrió hacia Mystogan y lo tomó de las solapas.

— ¡Por favor dime que esta bien! —exclamó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Calma, él es fuerte Lucy.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! —llamó ella tratando de pasar a la sala de urgencia pero siendo detenida por Erza— ¡No me dejes Natsu, no me dejes sola!

Los demás contemplaban a la chica con tristeza, el llanto de la rubia era simplemente desgarrador y lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que le dieran noticias sobre Salamander y tratar de calmar a la Heartfilia.

El doctor que atendía a Natsu salió de la sala de urgencias para comentar el estado de su paciente, podía ver que había muchas personas allí, el muchacho obviamente era muy querido.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu? —preguntó Mystogan.

—El señor Dragneel tuvo mucha suerte, el accidente lo pudo haber matado, pero gracias a Dios ya esta fuera de peligro.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó Erza.

—Sólo cinco minutos y puede pasar una persona—dijo el doctor—el paciente aún esta inconsciente y necesita reposo.

—Lucy, ve tu—alentó Levy.

La aludida asintió y fue guiada por el medico hacia la sala, cuando el la dejó sola Lucy se dejó caer en la silla, Natsu estaba muy lastimado, tenían vendas por todas partes y el sonido de las sondas le preocupada mucho más.

—Lo siento Natsu, todo es mi culpa—tomó la mano del chico sintiéndola fría—.Por favor no me dejes sola.

— ¡Señorita no puede pasar! —escuchó Lucy desde lejos.

— ¡Déjeme pasar!—respondió la chica desconocida.

Lucy miró a la mujer que se acercó a Natsu alejándola inmediatamente de él, era bonita y de cabellos grises, se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de donde.

—Señorita, le digo que no puede pasar—regaño la enfermera.

—Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí —exclamó.

— ¿Conoces a Natsu? —pregunto la rubia algo intranquila por la presencia de aquella extraña.

—Por supuesto que si—respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente—me llamo Yukino y soy la novia de Natsu.

En ese momento todo el mundo se paralizó para Lucy, ¿Qué esa chica era la novia de Natsu? ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, esta vez me demore muy poco, espero que la señora inspiración no me abandone :_:**

**Me muero por ver la pelea de Lucy con la cara de psicópata de Flare, aunque ya se lo que pasa en el manga, me gustaría verlo animado...**

** Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi, así me animo para continuar, también pueden hacer sugerencias o pedir que haga de otras parejas.**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Solanco: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, esta vez no me demore tanto.**

**Mikoblue: gracias! Yo creo que Lucy si ama a Natsu, lo ha demostrado en este capitulo, pero falta que lo acepte y que pierda el miedo a amar otra vez**

**Guest: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero contar con tus comentarios en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Nelly guerrero: gracias , amiga, primero tengo que empezar a dibujar para ver como me quedan los personajes y luego pensar hacer un doujinshi.**

**MajoDragneel: Son unos idiotas enamorados que se han contenido bastante tiempo, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi, gracias por tu comentario.**

**sayuki yukimura: Si, Sting se quedó en shock, muahahha. Le esperaran más castigos. Habrán más momentos NaLu, así que sigue leyendo =D**

**TheHinata: gracias, me alegro que te guste. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien**

**yue: amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo, claro que lo continuare.**

**Kana: Gracias, lo continuare ya que tengo mucha inspiracion, espero te agrade el siguiente capi**

**Nalu y SasuSaku: Habrá lemon, pero mas tarde. De momento las cosas solo se han complicado. Espero que sigas comentando.**

**Paz16: No me había fijado, lo corregiré :_: gracias por el aviso y por comentar.**

**any: Gracias por comentar, a mi ya no me cae tan mal Lissana porque en el manga no se ha acercado a mi Natsu y hay momentos Nalu. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi.**


	5. Sufrimiento

**Hola amigos, que rápido me llegó la inspiración. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias a su comentarios =D espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, le encantará.**

**Fairy tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capitulo 4 Sufrimiento**

— ¿Su novia? —preguntó incrédula, Natsu no sería esa clase de personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás. Era honesto y no se atrevería a mentirle, ¿Cierto?

—Ya te dije que si mocosa—respondió Yukino tomando la mano de Natsu haciendo que Lucy sintiera una punzada en su pecho.

—Yo no lo sabía.

—Es obvio que tu no eres nadie para mi Natsu, a el ya no le importas.

—Es mentira, el…

—El me ama a mí, me lo dijo cuando hacíamos el amor.

— Yo…tengo que irme—Dijo dándole la espalda a la peli-gris y limpiándose las lágrimas que caían sin control.

Yukino sonrió al ver que la chica había salido corriendo, soltó la mano de Natsu y sacó su celular del bolso y marco unos números.

—Hola, soy yo…Si, todo va de acuerdo al plan…No te preocupes, ya no cometeremos más errores, pronto tendrás a Lucy Heartfilia en tus manos.

Lucy no se detuvo cuando sus amigos la llamaron al verla pasar rápidamente cerca de ellos. Levy se apresuró a seguirla mientras Erza consultaba a la enfermera sobre Natsu.

— ¡Lu-chan, espera! —exclamó Levy.

Lucy no quiso escucharla y salió del hospital parando un taxi inmediatamente, Levy la vio partir sin poder hacer nada. Su amiga estaba muy afectada, algo malo debe haber ocurrido para que la rubia estuviera tan triste.

Cuando Levy llegó miró a Erza que estaba algo contrariada, mientras que los demás estaban incrédulos.

— ¿Qué pasó Gajeel? —le preguntó la peli-azul.

—La enfermera dijo que Salamander estaba con su novia.

Yukino se sentó en la silla a esperar que Natsu despertara, no importaba que los amigos de la tonta rubia estuvieran afuera, era mejor para ella, así lograba separar a todos de una buena vez para que la Heartfilia se quedara sola.

Natsu comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, se sentía algo mareado, no recordaba que le había pasado, pero de seguro se había dado un buen golpe ya que no se podía mover.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación encontrándose con una chica de cabellos grises, si no mal recordaba era Yukino, esa mujer que se había encontrado cuando Lucy estaba mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Es obvio que vine a verte mi querido Natsu—dijo sonriéndole fingidamente.

— ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Y Lucy?

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó ignorando la primera pregunta.

—Una chica rubia.

—Ah, no la vi. Sólo estaban tus amigos afuera.

Natsu se sintió mal, pero trató de no demostrarlo frente a Yukino, nunca permitiría de nuevo que alguien más viera su sufrimiento. No después de lo que pasó con Lissana, hace mucho que la alejó de su vida y hasta ahora la había dejando enterrada en el más profundo de su ser, no esperaba que en estos momentos recordara su traición y ahora Lucy no quería verlo, tal vez ya no le importaba.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tiene que abandonar la habitación—comentó la enfermera entrando al cuarto—.Su novio necesita descansar.

—Está bien. Adiós cariño—dijo Yukino se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara.

Natsu se extraño, ¿Yukino su novia? Eso si que era raro.

—Espere, ella no es mi no…—trato de decir, pero la enfermera salió del cuarto sin haberlo escuchado.

Yukino vio de reojo como los amigos de la rubia sólo la miraban con desconfianza, mas, fue Levy la que se acercó a ella con molestia.

— ¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta de la desconocida.

—Sólo alguien que está dispuesta a todo por Natsu—respondió mirándola con prepotencia para luego irse ante la molestia de los amigos de Lucy y Natsu.

— ¿Quién se cree que es? —mascullo Levy.

—Probablemente la causa de que Lucy se haya ido—comentó Erza.

—A Juvia no le gustó esa mujer.

—A mi tampoco me agrada. Pero lo más importante ahora son Natsu y Lucy—dijo Gray.

—Ya se acabó la hora de visita, deberían ir a casa—anunció Mystogan que venía con el médico.

Natsu miró el techo buscando algo en que entretenerse, le había preguntado a la enfermera sobre sus amigos, pero ella le dijo que el horario de visitas había acabado. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse a contemplar su habitación y tratar de recordar porque estaba allí, sin embargo, la única persona que estaba en su cabeza era Lucy.

—"Lucy ya no se preocupa por mí"—pensó poniendo una mano en sus ojos para tapar las lágrimas, se rio tristemente de si mismo pensando de lo patético de la situación—"Yo soy el único patético aquí".

Yukino subió a su auto y se miró en el espejo, se contemplaba en el espejo retrovisor y se sonreía a si misma. Tomó su celular y marcó.

—Sting, soy yo. La rubia debe estar en camino a su departamento…Si, descuida….No, ella se fue sola….Adiós cariño—cortó el teléfono y arranco su auto sin mirar atrás, sonrió altanera. De seguro mañana tendría mucho dinero y al hombre que quería, pero primero lo primero…Eliminar a Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza y Levy se dirigían al departamento de Lucy, tenían que averiguar quien era esa mujer y que le había dicho para que la afectara tanto. Pero les preocupaba más el estado de su amiga, ella suele ser muy despistada cuando esta triste y puede que le haya pasado algo, mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Levy, tengo un mal presentimiento —comentó Erza mientras manejaba su auto a toda velocidad.

—Lu-chan no está bien, además esa mujer…

—Si, puede que sea la misma mujer que estaba con el idiota de Sting—dedujo Scarlet.

—Lu-chan nos había dicho que era de pelo gris y corto, pero…

—No estoy segura, pero creo que Sting esta planeando algo.

Lucy se bajó del taxi y subió a su departamento, lo único que quería era dormir para no despertar más, no quería saber nada ni de Natsu ni de la mujer que decía ser su novia. Tampoco quería pensar en sus sentimientos ni en la declaración de su amigo, porque ya estaba consiente de que Natsu era alguien especial para ella, pero ya no tenía la fuerza para volver a abrir su corazón a alguien más, ya no quería más sufrimiento, si Natsu estaba jugando con ella no lo soportaría…

—Hola Lucy.

—Sting—susurró sorprendida al verlo frente a su puerta.

—Quiero hablar contigo—dijo acercando se a la chica.

—No tengo nada de que hablar—respondió Lucy alejándose.

—Sé lo de Natsu y Yukino.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que...? Diablos, Sting pensaba que Natsu era su novio y ahora que sabia lo de Natsu y Yukino no la dejaría en paz.

— ¿Cómo es que tu…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Los vi besándose, así de simple—respondió esperando una reacción de la Heartfilia.

—Yo…es que—Entonces era verdad, ¿Natsu estaba jugando con ella? No quería creerlo, pero ¿Que estaba diciendo?, si ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, después de todo lo rechazó. ¿Entonces porque sentía este dolor tan agudo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando nuevamente? De pronto todo tenía sentido, ahora entendía todo a la perfección, ella estaba enamorada de Natsu.

—Lucy, déjame curar tus heridas—dijo Sting abrazándola, sin embargo Lucy se alejó de él.

—Vete de aquí Sting.

—Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra opción—dijo sacando su arma y apuntándole a Lucy, quien se paralizó del miedo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó mientras dejaba caer una de sus pulseras sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Tú y tu fortuna son mías y nada ni nadie me las va a arrebatar—respondió colocando su arma en la espalda de Lucy, guiándola hacia su auto sin que nadie los viera.

—"¿Mi fortuna? Yo renuncié a ella hace tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué...?" —pensó aterrada, no quería creer que su padre tenía que ver con esto, esperaba que no…. Había jurado no verlo nunca más.

Sting le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le amarró las manos, luego lamió una de las mejillas de Lucy y sonrió con superioridad.

—"Natsu….chicos" —pensó encogiéndose en su asiento.

Erza y Levy llegaron al departamento de Lucy, pero no había nadie, entonces pensaron lo peor. Con una copia de la llave de su amiga abrieron el departamento para buscar alguna pista, pero nada.

—No está. Levy, avisa a los demás—ordenó Erza, no por nada era la jefa de la cuarta comisaria de Magnolia.

—Si.

Erza Scarlet, más conocida como "Titania" llamó a la policía mientras buscaba algún indicio de que Lucy haya estado en su departamento, pero no encontró nada, así que fue a la entrada y divisó uno de las pulseras de Lucy en el suelo," bingo."

Estuvieron toda la noche investigando, los subordinados de Erza buscaban información de la familia Heartfilia y también de Sting. Mientras que los amigos de Lucy comentaban acerca de la situación.

—Entonces dices que Sting es el hijo de uno de los socios del padre de Lucy—comentó Gray.

—Ese estúpido estuvo engañando a Lucy desde el principio—dijo Levy aguantando las lágrimas, su amiga estaba a manos de un maldito.

—Si, Sting se acercó a Lucy con el fin de quitarle toda su fortuna, pero cometió el error de ser visto con su amante—confirmó "Titania".

—Entonces…—murmuró Gajeel.

—Yukino es la cómplice en todo esto. Consiguió confundir a Lucy y llevarla directamente a los brazos de Sting—dedujo Erza.

— ¡Maldición!, cuando se entere Natsu…—masculló Gray.

—No se enterará—ordenó la peli-roja.

— ¡Él tiene que saberlo Erza!

—Gray, tu sabes lo impulsivo que es Natsu, si se entera de lo que le sucedió a Lucy no dudará en ir a buscarla.

—Erza-san tiene razón Gray-sama—apoyó Juvia—Natsu-san no está en condiciones de levantarse ni mucho menos pelear.

—Maldita sea—murmuró Fullbuster.

—Por ahora Wendy se encargará de Natsu mientras nosotros trabajamos en el caso—comentó Erza—no podemos dejar que ese par se salga con la suya.

Lucy se despertó cuando el auto frenó bruscamente, miró la gran casa que se asomaba frente a ella y la reconoció al instante, era el lugar donde había sufrido y llorado tanto, donde todas sus pesadillas comenzaron.

Sting la guió hacia la puerta donde fueron recibidos por los sirvientes. La Heartfilia miró con nostalgia a los empleados que fueron los únicos que la trataron bien, pero luego su mirada se volteó a la única persona en el mundo que odiaba con todo su ser…su padre.

Continuará….

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Ya estoy pensando en el final, espero que sigan leyendo, falta muy poco para el ****desenlace **

**Y vi la pelea de Flare contra Lucy, fue tan asdasdada, me dio rabia Raven Tail, malditos, pero hubo NaLu al final *-***

** Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi, así me animo para continuar, también pueden hacer sugerencias o pedir que haga de otras parejas.**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**MajoDragneel: Espero te haya sorprendido el capi, Lucy ya espero demasiado, pero lo bueno es que ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Natsu *-***

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:Gracias por leer, ojala te haya gustado la continuacion.**

**Solanco Te asuste? jaja esa Yukino es mas mentirosa y rastrera de lo que se ve.**

**yue: gracias amigaa *-* Yukino es mala, no merece ser la novia de Natsu XD**

**kana: Gracias, Yukino guarda más sorpresas de lo que imaginas, ya tendrá su merecido.**

**laki: Ciertamente, es falso. Me claro que lo conti nuare.**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: Claro, las personas saben cuando estar enamoradas, pero la cosa es aceptarlo y Lucy ya lo hizo, esperemos ver el futuro de esta pareja.**

**mikoblue: Completamente de acuerdo contigo, una nueva relacion lleva tiempo y Lucy no esta preparada aún para eso, pero puede empezar de cero. Gracias por comentar.**

**XIMEN-ALE: Gracias *-* espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**


	6. Verdades ocultas

**Hola amigos, perdonen el retraso, lo que pasa es que tengo muchos exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero al fin pude subir el capi =), espero que les guste.**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capítulo 5 Verdades ocultas**

— _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —llamó la pequeña Lucy, se veía asustada y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, Layla dejó su libro para centrarse en su hija._

— _¿Que sucedió Lucy? —preguntó amablemente la mujer acariciando la cabeza de la niña._

— _Papá se molestó conmigo otra vez —murmuró sollozando—él no me quiere._

—_No digas eso Lucy, tu padre te ama, es sólo que no sabe cómo demostrártelo—señaló su madre tratando de tranquilizarla._

Lucy dejó de lado ese pensamiento, su madre había sido su mejor amiga y la que la apoyó en todo, fue gracias a ella que su padre la aguantaba, pero ella había muerto y desde entonces la relación con él se fue tornando vacía y molesta hasta el punto de huir de casa para no tener que verlo nunca más, no esperaba que Sting los reuniera de nuevo.

—Tú—murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lucy, ha pasado tiempo—dijo Jude Heartifilia.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Después de todos estos años, ¿Así saludas a tu padre?

— ¿Padre? Tú dejaste de serlo hace mucho.

Jude controló su molestia e indicó a Sting que saliera de la habitación. El despacho quedó completamente en silencio, Lucy quería huir, el tan sólo recordar ese lugar le hacía mucho daño y aunque era la casa donde había crecido junto a su madre no podía seguir ni un sólo minuto más allí.

—Lucy, sabes porque te traje aquí, ¿Verdad?

—No voy casarme por conveniencia.

—No, estás equivocada—Jude suspiró y miró con arrepentimiento a su hija, se parecía tanto a Layla que de sólo verla a los ojos se sentía culpable por la muerte de su querida esposa y el único responsable del distanciamiento con su pequeña—Yo quería pedirte perdón.

— ¿Qué? Después de todos estos años…—sollozó Lucy tratando de controlar su rabia— ¡Tú nunca me quisiste! ¡Sólo te interesaba tu sucio dinero! No sabes lo que sufríamos mamá y yo al verte actuar tan déspota. No tienes derecho a nada, desde la muerte de mi madre me juré a mí misma que me haría fuerte para no tener que pedir tu ayuda. No mereces ni mi cariño ni mi perdón.

—Lucy…

Sting escuchaba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa, esto se estaba tornando tan interesante que le daba lastima tener que estropear el reencuentro. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Yukino.

— ¿Estás lista?...No pierdas el tiempo y muévete de una buena vez, Titania debe estar en camino y no quiero piedras en mi camino—.Sting colgó el celular y sacó su arma dispuesto a todo por el tan preciado dinero de la familia Heartfilia.

Natsu despertó con una sensación horrible en el pecho, eso sin duda era una mala señal. Se acomodó en la cama, pero no pudo tranquilizarse, así que trató de pararse.

—Natsu-san, no debe salir de la cama—regaño Wendy entrando a la habitación con unas frutas frescas.

—Wendy, ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó el chico escudriñándola con la mirada tratando de intimidarla, se le hacía extraño que sólo estuviera ella y a juzgar por el nerviosismo de la chica dio en el blanco.

—Yo…Yo

—W-e-n-d-y—siseó Natsu mirándola con enojo y con una voz amenazante.

— ¡Fueron a rescatar a Lucy! —gritó tapándose la boca.

Erza estaba al mando de las patrullas que se preparaban para salir en busca de la Heartifilia, mientras Levy la ayudaba con el plan estratégico para acorralar a Sting.

Los subordinados de "Titania" habían encontraba una información valiosa del Eucliffe, descubrieron que su familia no sólo estaba en quiebra, sino que su padre y él estaban coludidos con la mafia y que tenían negocios pendientes con la familia de Lucy. Ahora Erza sabía porque se había acercado a su amiga, todo para ganar la confianza de Jude y robarle todo su dinero, aunque no esperaba que Lucy huyera del lugar, Sting no perdió el contacto con el señor Heartifilia para mantenerlo al tanto de su hija, con eso se ganaba su confianza y respeto.

—Si no nos apresuramos Lucy va a….

Jude sacó algunos papeles de su escritorio para mostrárselos a su hija, sabía que ella no creía en sus palabras y tal vez con esos documentos podría conseguir su perdón. Se acercó a ella sin decir nada y esperó a que ella leyera el contenido de las hojas.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Con este sucio dinero no vas a conseguir nada de mí! —gritó ella tirándole los papeles en la cara.

—Es lo que por derecho te corresponde—respondió—al igual que esta casa. Lucy, sé que no fui el mejor padre, pero quiero remediarlo.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Yo no quiero tu dinero!

—Pero yo si—dijo Sting abriendo de golpe la puerta y apuntando con su arma a Lucy.

— ¡Sting! —Exclamó sorprendido Jude— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Creo que es obvio, quiero toda la fortuna de tu familia.

Yukino entró con su sequito y les ordenó que capturaran a todos los sirvientes de la casa para que no interfirieran en el plan de Sting, cuando todos estuvieron atados se dirigió a donde estaba su complice mientras su subordinados se encargaban de vigilar los alrededores, entre ellos Loke.

—Tu ve por el lado norte, yo revisaré acá—se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros, cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, marcó algunos números en su celular y llamó.

—Erza, todo está vigilado por los sirvientes de Yukino…Si, me encargaré de buscar a la señorita Heartfilia…No te preocupes.

Sting delineó el rostro de Lucy con su arma, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que Jude sacaba todo su dinero de la caja fuerte sin atreverse a desobedecer, mientras que la chica miraba aterrada el arma, quería hacer algo, pero el miedo la invadía y aunque Erza le había enseñado defensa personal, nunca había estado en peligro y ahora no sabía como reaccionar.

—Apresúrate o tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias—advirtió el rubio.

—Todo está listo cariño—dijo Yukino mirando desde la puerta.

Lucy reconoció su voz al instante, miró de reojo hacía la chica y confirmó sus sospechas, era la supuesta novia de Natsu, aunque a estas alturas ya no creía que fuera verdad, de seguro era cómplice de Sting. ¡Claro! Ella era la mujer que vio en su departamento, la amante de ese bastardo, siempre estuvieron juntos y ella nunca se dio cuenta, se sintió una tonta.

—Bien—.Sting tomó el maletín que le dio Jude y se lo pasó a Yukino—Adiós Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy lanzó un grito sordo cuando el chico le disparó, cerró los ojos pensando que había llegado su fin, sin embargo la bala nunca la atravesó. Con asombro vio que su padre se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del proyectil, este le había dado en el estómago.

—L…Lucy, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin dejar de formar un escudo frente a ella.

—Tu…me protegiste—murmuró paralizada por el miedo y la sorpresa.

—Es el deber del padre dar su vida por su hija—contestó Jude cayendo al piso.

Yukino también se asombró, no estaba en sus planes matar gente. Habían acordado escapar con el dinero sin lastimar a nadie, ella no era una asesina. Vio a Sting apuntar nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Ya basta Sting, prometiste no lastimar a nadie—dijo sostenido con temor el brazo del chico.

—Cierto—dijo con una sonrisa burlesca que desapareció cuando apuntó a su cómplice—Lo siento "cariño", se me ha olvidado.

Lucy no pudo hacer nada al ver a Yukino caer con una herida en pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Quería escapar de alguna forma, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, miró a la chica que parecía murmurar algo, se entristeció al observar que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían del rostro de la muchacha.

Sting la ignoró, recogió el maletín con dinero y se dirigió a Lucy, pero el sonido de las patrullas de policía lo hizo escapar de allí sin terminar su trabajo.

—Nos veremos nuevamente hermosa—dijo saltando por la ventana.

Lucy sintió que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, con parsimonia se acercó a su padre comprobando sus signos vitales, estaba débil, pero consciente.

—Lucy…—llamó su padre.

—No hables, todo estará bien—dijo, temblando levemente tomó la mano de su progenitor y la apretó con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano trataba de parar la hemorragia.

—R…rubia—nombró Yukino, Lucy la miró percatándose de su mal estado—Perdóname.

—Está bien, las dos fuimos engañadas—respondió. Escuchó el sonido de las sirenas y de la ambulancia y se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Sabes? Yo…amaba a Sting—rio tristemente al recordar la traición—De verdad que lo quería, aunque sus actos fueran malvados, él siempre estuvo para mí, me comprendía mejor que nadie, me ayudó incontables veces, fue una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré de él. Sé que es una buena persona, es sólo que su padre lo obligó a hacer muchas cosas y terminó por acostumbrase a seguir sus órdenes… Solo te pido un favor….No dejes que siga haciéndose daño…Y dile que lo amé con todo mi corazón…Por fav…

—Si…se lo diré—murmuró tristemente Lucy al ver que la chica había cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Después de todo Yukino sólo quería estar junto a Sting, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Loke había sentido los disparos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido, en su camino se encontró con los subordinados de Erza que desataban a los empleados de la casa, mientras que otros noqueaban a los lacayos de Yukino. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con algunos enemigos que rápidamente derrotó, luego oyó otro disparo que lo obligó a correr, para cuando llegó al despacho ya era demasiado tarde. Había una persona muerta y otra herida

—Usted debe ser la señorita Heartifilia—dijo Loke, llamó a la ambulancia para que se llevaran a Jude mientras examinaba el cadáver de Yukino.

—Si…—respondió ella.

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien—comentó, se deleitó con la vista que tenía enfrente, era una bella chica, pero estaba en el trabajo, debía actuar profesional.

—Lucy—murmuró su padre—Quiero decirte algo, es importante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre trate de darles lo mejor a tu madre y a ti y por eso mi trabajo era tan importante, sé que no fue la mejor decisión tratar de demostrarles mi cariño con lujosos regalos, pero yo las amaba y las amo, a las dos. Ustedes lo son todo para mí, cuando murió tu madre sentía que mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos y le juré que cuidaría de ti para que no te sucediera lo mismo, pero fallé. Por eso te pido perdón hija, por tratar de arreglar las cosas terminaste alejándote de mí y eso nunca me lo perdoné, espero que entiendas que nunca quise hacerte daño, tan sólo quería que comprendieras lo mucho que te amo…

—Papá…—murmuró sonriéndole débilmente.

—Lucy, sé feliz. No dejes que nada ni nadie te quite esa hermosa sonrisa que posees—dijo, acarició su rostro y sonrió—.Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

—No sigas hablando.

—Te amo, no lo olvides hija—murmuró dejando caer su mano.

—Papá…

Erza desplegó a sus mejores hombres para que atraparan a Sting mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar el perímetro. No podía permitir que ese maldito se saliera con la suya, debía pagar por lo que le hizo a su amiga.

Los paramédicos se habían acercado a ella anunciando la muerte de las dos personas, la Scarlet se sintió mal por Lucy. Llamó a Levy para que le avisara a Maracov y a sus amigos sobre la situación.

— ¿Qué pasó con Lu-chan? —preguntó Mcgarden.

—Ella está bien, pero Yukino y su padre…

Ambas miraron como el servicio médico legal se llevaba los cuerpos.

—Llama a Gray, dile que venga con los demás—indicó Erza, Lucy los necesitaba.

Mientras Loke se encargaba de escoltar a Lucy él la miraba de reojo, la chica se veía bastante triste por el hecho, pero le sorprendía de que estuviera tranquila. Normalmente una persona normal estaría traumada y llorando.

Erza y Levy abrazaron a su amiga en cuanto la vieron, no le preguntaron nada porque sabían que Lucy no estaba en condiciones, tan sólo la apoyaron hasta que la chica les pidió un momento a solas. Ellas decidieron dejarla, en estos momentos era lo mejor.

—Loke, desde ahora tú serás el guardaespaldas de Lucy—ordenó la peli-roja.

—Con gusto—respondió el sonriendo.

Levy vio con mala cara esa torpe sonrisilla del agente.

Cuando todo estuvo despejado, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, allí estaba Natsu con la ropa de hospital y con Wendy detrás suyo temblando de miedo.

— ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?! —gritó furioso, apenas se podía su cuerpo, lo que le causó gracia a Erza, parecía un anciano reclamando por sus pastillas.

—Natsu, vuelve al hospital. Lucy está bien—dijo calmadamente.

— ¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar ignorando el aura oscura de la chica.

—Te dije que volvieras al hospital, aun no estas sano—.Lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo caer de inmediato.

—Voy a morir—murmuró Salamander casi sin voz ya que ese golpe le había quitado el aire.

—Te dije que vendría aún si estuviera muriéndose—comentó Erza a Gray quien llegaba con Juvia y los demás.

—A este paso morirá de todas formas, ¿Dónde está Lucy?

—En el jardín, es mejor que no vayan. Necesita estar sola por ahora—dijo "Titania" mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Lucy miró el jardín, en sus años había sido hermoso, ahora estaba marchito y sin vida. Su madre era quien lo hacía florecer, pero ella ya no estaba… y su padre tampoco. Siempre había pensado que era un estorbo para su progenitor, siempre regañándola, ignorándola y ahora…Recordó cuando él le dijo que la amaba y se permitió sonreír, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse triste y sola.

—Papá…yo también te amo—murmuró al cielo y una solitaria lágrima cayó al suelo.

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose, las cosas se ponen buenas porque apareció Loke y pronto aparecerán más personajes para hacer divertida la vide de Natsu y Lucy kukukuku. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Hablando del animé:**

**Fairy tail siempre me saca lágrimas TT_TT. Me gustó el capitulo 160 XD ese Natsu tan pervertido que es con Lucy, se nota que le gusta 1313 XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, prometo no demorarme para el siguiente capi si es que termino mis exámenes.**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Lucypokemon: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**MajoDragneel: **Si, Lucy ama a Natsu =) maldito Sting, le hace la vida imposible a Lucy, pero ya tendrá su merecido.

**Paz16: **Claro, haré muchas parejas, al fic todavía le quedan algunos capítulos para terminar

**Cristi Sora Dragnee: **Gracias! Ahora sabes que no se puede confiar en Sting XD es un maldito

**kana: **Lamentablemente no actuo Natsu como heroe XD en este mundo no tiene la resistencia suficiente como para luchar con heridas XD

**laki:** Gracias ! Lastima que Natsu no haya hecho nada...aun XD

**yue: **No va a ver sangre ¬¬ o si? tal vez XD gracias por comentar.

**Solanco: **Natsu no pudo patear traseros, pero ya tendrá su momento, Loke será su saco de boxear XD

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **Yukino al final resultó ser una mujer enamorada TT_TT Ame la pelea de Lucy, me gusta cuando utiliza el Urano metria, pero maldita sea ¿Cuando van a dejar que pelea como se debe, siempre la jode Mashima. O deja que la derroten o pierde . No es justo! Yo quiero saber que relación tiene la mamá de Lucy con los dragones *-* sería Genial que Lucy pudiera abrir la puerta con las doce llaves y quizás que pase. El padre de Lucy es un buen hombre, alog bruto, pero ama a su hija.

**yukki uzumaki: **No te preocupes, me alegro que comentaras lo que te gusto de cada capi. Espero que sigas comentando, me haría muy feliz saber tu opinion.

**mikoblue:** Yukino amaba a Sting T_T lo hizo por amor. Natsu solo fue señuelo para Lucy. Natsu no pudo hacer nada...por ahora muahahaha. Loke sufrirá en el lugar de Sting jajaja.

**annonimus3: **Yukino era buena al final T_T gracias por comentar.


	7. El llanto del alma

**Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, prometo no demorar tanto, aunque tengo mucho trabajo T_T. Fairy tail no me pertenece la historia si. **

* * *

**En busca del amor.**

** Capítulo 6 El llanto del alma.**

Natsu miraba desde la puerta como Lucy lavaba su rostro por tercera vez, quizás tratando de borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse al ver que ella no quería entender razones, no deseaba hablar ni con los chicos ni mucho menos con él, pero simplemente no podía dejarla en el estado en que estaba, claro que él pensaba que era hermosa a pesar de sus ojeras, su cabello enmarañado y su pijama rosa. Mientras que Lucy creía que estaba demacrada: sus ojos hinchados, su pálido rostro y su cabello revuelto la hacían sentirse fea, no quería que Natsu la viera y por eso estaba tratando de que el agua limpiara todo aquello que quería sacar.

—Lucy, no puedes seguir así—señaló el chico cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Estoy bien! —respondió ella tomando bruscamente la toalla, se sentía molesta consigo misma porque había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su padre y ella no había llorado como era debido, incluso se mantuvo serena durante su funeral, algo andaba mal con ella.

—Mírate, no haz dormido en días y tampoco has ido al trabajo.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —replicó ella tirándole la toalla pasando por su lado, fingiendo estar molesta con él.

—No puedo ni quiero dejarte sola—protestó Natsu siguiéndola hacía el dormitorio.

—No necesito que me cuides—murmuró destapando las sábanas para acostarse.

—Deja de ser tan terca—dijo, tomó su brazo obligándola a mirarlo, ella contuvo su llanto porque no quería que Natsu la viera débil, se suponía que ella era fuerte, debía serlo.

—Sólo déjame sola—murmuró zafándose lentamente del agarre de su amigo.

—No—dijo firmemente mirándola a los ojos—Lucy, entiende que me preocupas mucho y temo por ti, no estás bien y me necesitas.

—No te creas tanto, yo…

— ¡Lucy! —interrumpió haciendo que la chica lo mirara angustiada—.Déjame ayudarte.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y tu trabajo? No quiero que los descuides—dijo, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada evitando los ojos de su amigo.

—Haré algo al respecto. Desde ahora tendrás que aguantarme las veinticuatro horas del día—comentó sonriendo cálidamente.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Claro que no.

—Eres ruidoso y molesto.

—Vamos, tú sabes que la pasas bien conmigo.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

—Vamos Lucy. Estoy preocupado por ti.

— ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola? —Mascullo molesta— ¿O es que eres un tonto?

—Sí—respondió apretando sus puños—.Soy un tonto por seguir enamorado de ti sabiendo que tú no me amas.

—Natsu, yo…

—No tienes que sentir lastima por mí. Buenas noches Lucy—dijo el, yéndose del departamento sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

—No…no es lastima—dejándose caer mirando con pesar lo solitaria que se había vuelto su casa.

Levy y las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Wendy conversando acerca de su amiga Lucy, la chica despedía un aire de tristeza y soledad increíble, el viejo Maracov le dio permiso para que faltara porque en el trabajo no rendía nada y se pasaba todo el día suspirando. Gray también estaba preocupado por Natsu, en su trabajo estaba demasiado distraído y por eso Mystogan le obligó a hacer tareas de oficina ya que los clientes corrían peligro a su lado.

—Lu-chan no está bien, hay que hacer algo—anunció Levy.

—El que tiene que ayudarla es Natsu—replicó Erza—Lucy es tan terca que no nos hará caso.

—Dudo que Natsu-san pueda convencerla—comentó Wendy sirviendo té y galletas para hacer más amena la plática.

—Juvia cree que Lucy-san necesita desahogarse.

—Cierto, Lu-chan no lloró cuando murió su padre, tal vez necesite quitarse esa pena que lleva encima—añadió Levy.

—Es muy tarde, mañana iremos a ver a Lucy y le sacaremos la pena aunque sea a la fuerza—dijo Erza tronando sus dedos.

— ¡No es necesario!—exclamaron las demás asustadas.

—Una cosa más. Erza, no quiero que ese tal Loke cuide a Lu-chan—mencionó Levy, molesta al recordar la cara de depravado que tenía cuando veía a Lucy.

— ¿Por qué? Es uno de mis subordinados más confiables, estoy segura que Lucy estará bien cuidada.

— ¿Acaso no viste como miraba a Lu-chan?

—Loke es un profesional, no se dejará llevar por sus emociones—replicó Erza—"aunque su fama de mujeriego le precede" —pensó para sus adentros, sólo por si acaso le daría el beneficio de la duda y mantendría un ojo sobre él.

—Cambiando de tema. Levy, no nos has dicho que tal te fue con Gajeel—dijo Juvia riendo pícaramente.

—L...lo mismo digo Juvia, ¿Gray no se ha declarado? —preguntó nerviosa evadiendo el comentario.

— ¡Eh!… —exclamó sonrojada haciendo gestos nerviosos—Juvia le pidió salir a Gray-sama.

— ¡¿Y aceptó?! —exclamaron expectantes.

— ¡Gray-sama dijo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer!—sollozó tirándose al suelo—Gray-sama es tan malo con Juvia.

—Tranquilízate Juvia. Si está tan ocupado, ¿Por qué no le llevas almuerzo al trabajo? Estoy segura de que Gray-san se pondrá contento—le animó Wendy.

— ¡Sí! Así Gray-sama le pedirá matrimonio a Juvia y tendremos muchos hijos—exclamó sonrojada, imaginando como sería la vida casada con él.

—Ya la perdimos—murmuró Levy.

—Gray sigue siendo un cobarde—dijo suspirando Erza—sólo espero que Natsu sea más valiente.

—Natsu-san ama mucho a Lucy-san—comentó Wendy tomando un poco de té—Confió en que acabaran juntos ya que Natsu-san es muy sincero.

—"Ojala Gajeel fuera honesto conmigo" —pensó Levy.

Natsu vio la hora y supuso que Lucy se había quedado dormida, tomó la copia de la llave que ella siempre dejaba para él debajo del florero y se adentró silenciosamente al dormitorio de la chica cuidando de no hacer ruido.

La luz de la lámpara la hacía ver hermosa, pero no estaba allí para contemplarla, sino para cuidarla. Se aseguró de que estuviera profundamente dormida y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano para tranquilizarla ya que su rostro mostraba sufrimiento.

—Mamá…Papá…—murmuró ella en sueños mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir—…Natsu…No me dejen sola.

—Tranquila Lucy, yo estoy aquí—le susurró al oído limpiando sus lágrimas suavemente—.Te ves tan indefensa, no sabes lo que yo daría por ser el hombre de tu vida.

—Natsu…—murmuró inconscientemente.

—Lucy—susurró Natsu besando su frente—enamórate pronto de mí ¿De acuerdo?

El resto de la noche, Natsu se dedicó a velar el sueño de la Heartfilia, no podía dejarla sola en estos momentos, sabiendo que Sting podría aparecer y el estado en que ella estaba lo hacían preocuparse más de lo normal. No imaginaba que sus problemas estaban a punto de comenzar.

Lucy despertó con la luz del sol, no quería levantarse, simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. Ayer se comportó mal con Natsu y se sentía culpable porque ella también lo amaba, sólo que era una cobarde y por ello su amigo estaba sufriendo.

—Natsu—murmuró sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía a su lado.

—Dime.

— ¡Ah! —gritó lanzándole lo primero que vio.

— ¡Oye, eso dolió! —reclamó sobándose la frente por el golpe del celular.

—Lo siento, me asustaste—dijo—Espera ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Te dije que no te dejaría sola.

—Y yo te dije que…—decidió callarse, Natsu era más terco de lo que creía y ella lo necesitaba a su lado aunque no lo admitiera.—Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero no hagas destrozos en mi casa.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó alegre, al fin Lucy estaba cediendo, tal vez en algún tiempo más le pediría que salieran.

Natsu le preparó el desayuno y la ayudó a ordenar su departamento, también fueron a hacer la compra del mes y pasaron a algunas tiendas. Ya que Lucy estaba de mejor humor, Salamander se resignaba a esperarla cuando ella quería ver ropa o alguna otra cosa que le interesase. Era un tortura estar de compras y más aun siendo sábado por la tarde, pero Lucy lo valía.

—"Debo estar muy enamorado para aguantar esto" —pensó viendo lo emocionada que estaba la Heartfilia mientras el cargaba todas las bolsas.

—Natsu, compremos un helado—dijo Lucy sonriendo feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Está bien—contestó un poco más aliviado, al menos la hizo sonreír. Dejaron las bolsas a un lado de la mesa y se sentaron. Lucy dijo que iría al tocador, por ello Natsu pidió por los dos, conocía muy bien los gustos de la chica así que le pidió al camarero dos copas de helado de chocolate y vainilla. Mientras la esperaba se puso a pensar en que pasaría de ahora en adelante con Sting suelto y Lucy más cerrada no creía tener oportunidad de acercarse.

—Natsu, ¿Ya pediste los helados? —preguntó, se sentó y miró el menú que había.

—Sí, recuerda que conozco todo de ti, no por nada soy tu mejor amigo—dijo— "Aunque me gustaría ser algo más".

Lucy escondió su rostro tras el menú porque no quería que él viera su rostro sonrojado, le daba vergüenza de que supiera todo de ella, en cambio de Natsu sólo sabía que era huérfano y que venía de Okinawa; claro, además de sus gustos, su obsesión por el fuego y por volar, pero nunca le había preguntado acerca de su familia.

—Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿A qué viene eso? Tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras—respondió dándole una lamida a su helado.

— ¿Tienes familia en Okinawa?

—Claro, mis tíos están allá—contestó tratando de sonar normal, la verdad es que no quería acordarse de su vida anterior—.Mi primo Romeo está cuidando de mi gato y mi casa.

—Entonces, ¿Piensas volver? —preguntó asustada, no quería que Natsu se fuera, sin el…

—Mi vida está aquí en Tokio, no pienso volver—dijo seriamente, él también tenía un pasado similar al de Lucy sólo que él no huyó porque sus padres fueran malos con él, sino que decidió por sí mismo borrar sus orígenes para olvidar el dolor de haber perdido a su familia.

—Ya veo—murmuró aliviada, aunque todavía le quedaban algunas dudas de la vida de Natsu no iba a preguntar ahora.

Continuaron charlando y paseando el resto de la tarde, viendo tiendas, riendo. Todo era perfecto en ese momento, pero cuando pasaron por el parque donde varios niños jugaban toda alegría se esfumó.

— ¡Mamá, mírame! —exclamaba un pequeño saludando a su progenitora mientras montaba un caballo de juguete.

—Sora, es hora de irse a casa. Papá nos espera—anunció su madre sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo.

Lucy miraba la escena con nostalgia, que felices aquellos tiempos en donde escuchaba a su madre leerle libros mientras su padre y ella la escuchaban o cuando celebraban su cumpleaños, en ese tiempo todo era mejor.

—No pienses en ello Lucy—dijo Natsu colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica haciéndola avanzar.

—Descuida, no estoy triste—respondió. Sonrió tristemente mirando de reojo al pequeño con su madre.

Natsu se detuvo, aunque Lucy caminó un poco más evitando así que la viera con esos ojos que trasmitían tanta calidez.

—Ya no te sigas haciendo daño.

—En serio, estoy bien—contestó ella bajando la mirada.

—No te mientas más—dijo seriamente, manteniendo la distancia.

Lucy encajó esas palabras como un detonante, se giró rápidamente para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, dejando salir toda la tristeza que tenía guardada en el fondo de su alma. Él se limitó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle algo de cariño, sabía que necesitaría todo su apoyo y él estaba allí para ayudarla.

—Es que es tan doloroso Natsu—dijo entre lágrimas—.Me siento tan sola y triste.

—Lo sé Lucy, por eso estoy contigo.

—Duele, duele mucho—sollozó enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu.

—Lo sé, lo sé—respondió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de retener todos esos sentimientos que querían salir a la luz, entre ellos la muerte de su padre y la traición de Lissana.

Mientras Natsu y Lucy se daban apoyo mutuamente, una chica veía a través de la ventana del avión con una media sonrisa. A su lado un chico miraba una fotografía muy preciada para él.

—Ya casi llegamos, Lissana-nee—dijo él.

—Pronto veremos a Natsu—contestó ella dejando de sonreír—aunque no sé si quiera verme a mí.

—Ya verás que Natsu-nii se alegrará de verte—dijo tratando de animarla.

—Yo no lo creo, Romeo.

—No pueden seguir así toda la vida, ustedes se quieren.

—Yo lo quiero, pero parece que el ya no a mí.

—Yo lo convenceré Lissana-nee.

Lissana sonrió con más ánimo, aunque no estaba segura de que Natsu la perdonará por lo que hizo, aun así ella estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo, no importaba que él la odiara, ella quería verlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuará...

* * *

Shion230 reportandose. Me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios, pero no tengo internet y estoy muy ocupada haciendo preparativos para un trabajo que me encargaron, ahora mismo estoy en un ciber y no me queda mucho tiempo, gomen T_T prometo responder en el siguiente capi sus comentarios, mattane =)


	8. Pasado desenterrado

**Hola, gracias por esperar, espero que les agrade el capítulo**

* * *

**En busca del amor: **

**Capítulo 7 Pasado desenterrado.**

— ¡Loke! —rugió Erza.

—Mierda, me va a matar—murmuró el chico tapando con la mano el teléfono—Te llamo luego cariño.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando a Lucy? Hace una semana que te lo había pedido—dijo tratando de calmarse, ese idiota podría ser profesional, pero cuando se trata de chicas se volvía un inútil.

—Sí. Lo siento, se me ha olvidado Erza—contestó arreglando sus cosas rápidamente.

— ¿Y qué esperas para moverte de una buena vez por todas? —masculló entre dientes asesinándolo con la mirada.

Loke abandonó su oficina huyendo de su jefa, sabía lo temible que era cuando estaba enojada y no quería terminar en el hospital. Lo bueno de este trabajo era que iba a cuidar a Lucy Heartfilia, una chica hermosa y con dinero, ese tipo de mujeres eran fáciles de conquistar, estaba seguro de que podía enamorarla para divertirse un poco.

Erza suspiró cansinamente, observó la oficina de su subordinado y comenzó a inspeccionarla, las palabras de Levy la habían dejado con la duda y aunque Loke era de confianza no podía dejar de pensar que podría haber tenido contacto con Sting después de haber estado bajo el mando de Yukino.

—Jet, Droy—llamó por el intercomunicador—necesito que sigan a Loke.

—De acuerdo Erza—contestaron ambos.

—Sean cautelosos. No quiero fallas.

Lucy despertó con el sonido del celular taladrándole los oídos. Se restregó los ojos viendo que estaba en su habitación.

—Cierto, fui de compras con Natsu y luego… ¡Me quedé dormida en el parque!

¡Qué vergüenza! Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero un brazo en su cintura la detuvo. Miro a Natsu durmiendo muy cerca de ella con una sonrisilla pervertida, de seguro que estaba soñando con algo lujurioso.

—Lucy—murmuró riendo entre sueños—más…

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —exclamó molesta mandándolo al suelo de una patada.

— ¡Eso duele! ¿Qué diablos te pasa Lucy? —protestó Natsu sobándose la cabeza.

— Te lo mereces por pervertido.

—No soy ningún pervertido—se defendió haciendo un mohín—.Al menos deberías agradecerme, tuve que cargar contigo y las bolsas desde el parque hasta la avenida principal.

—G...gracias—murmuró avergonzada por ser tan violenta.

—De nada—sonrió abiertamente—.Por cierto, tu celular está sondando.

—Cierto, ¿Quién será? —se preguntó, tomó su móvil y contestó: — ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

—_Pronto nos volveremos a ver preciosa, tan sólo espera_…—dijo la voz riéndose y luego colgó.

Lucy dejó caer el celular espantada, esa era la voz de Sting, estaba segura. ¡Tenía miedo! Si el la llamaba como si nada quería decir que estaba seguro de que no lo encontrarían.

— ¡Lucy! — llamó Natsu tomando su hombro, ella reaccionó abrazándolo fuertemente— ¿Quién era?

—Era Sting—dijo ella aferrándose al chico, su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y mantenía sus ojos cerrados—Natsu, tengo miedo.

—Descuida, yo te protegeré—le animó Salamander.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el agradable momento, Natsu maldijo para sus adentros y fue a abrir la puerta acompañado de Lucy.

—Buenos días Señorita Heartfilia—saludó Loke, quitándose los lentes para mirar fijamente a Lucy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —demandó Natsu con molestia.

— ¿Loke-san? —preguntó la chica, algo insegura.

—Correcto señorita—afirmó tomando la mano de Lucy y posando sus labios en su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Salamander con una mirada inquisidora.

—Por órdenes de la capitana Erza desde ahora soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Heartfilia.

Lucy sintió el ambiente tenso entre ambos chicos. Claramente estaba agradecida de que Erza le pusiera protección, pero a Natsu no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y eso lo podía ver por su mirada llena de desconfianza. Ella; al contrario de sentirse aliviada, la poca libertad y la escasa privacidad que tendría la hacían sentirse incomoda. Sin embargo, la llamada de Sting le causó pánico y por nada del mundo quería que Natsu saliera herido, por lo que Loke era el más adecuado para esta situación, ni modo, tendría que soportarlo.

—"Maldita seas Erza" —pensó el peli-rosado.

—Loke-san, llega en buen momento—dijo Lucy tratando de alivianar la atmosfera—recientemente he recibido la llamada de Sting.

— ¿Puedo saber que le dijo? —preguntó sacando su libreta del bolsillo.

—Dijo que nos veríamos pronto—respondió.

— ¿Me permite su teléfono? Trataré de rastrear la llamada.

—Sí, claro—.Sacó su celular y se lo tendió al oficial.

Natsu estaba al margen de la situación, pero ese chico no le gustaba para nada y se lo haría saber, aunque por ahora se limitaría a observarlo. También le reprocharía a Erza, ella sabe muy bien que él era capaz de proteger a Lucy, no necesitaba a nadie más.

—Bien, estaré al pendiente y comenzaré a investigar—anunció Loke cerrando su libreta.

— ¿Se quedará todo el día? —preguntó Lucy.

—Claro, tengo que estar pendiente de usted hasta que Sting esté preso.

— ¡No lo acepto! —Estalló Natsu—Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a Lucy, no te necesitamos.

—Son ordenes de la capitana Erza.

— ¡Te dije que no te….!

Natsu se vio atrapado por un movimiento del oficial, inmovilizado en el suelo por los brazos y las piernas de Loke. Trató de zafarse, pero al parecer el chico era más fuerte que él, se sintió humillado, más porque Lucy estaba allí.

—Yo creo que si me necesitan, ¿No crees? —dijo sonriendo victorioso—Natsu Dragneel.

— ¿Cómo sabes….?—quiso saber, pero Loke le apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

— ¡Basta, lo está dañando!—exclamó Lucy.

Loke lo soltó de inmediato, mientras que Natsu se sobaba los brazos.

— ¡Bastardo! —masculló entre dientes Salamander dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— ¡Natsu! —llamó Lucy, pero él no le hizo caso y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—No se preocupe señorita, ya se le pasará.

Natsu golpeó la pared con fuerza descargando toda su ira, estúpido Loke, estúpida Erza y estúpido él por dejarlos solos porque su orgullo de hombre había sido pisoteado.

— ¡Diablos! ¿En que estaba pensado Erza? —se dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Natsu-nii! —le gritaron desde el pasillo.

— ¡Romeo! —Exclamó entre sorprendido y contento— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno yo…

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Natsu—dijo Lissana.

—Lissana—murmuró con seriedad.

—Disculpa Natsu-nii, pero es que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar—se excusó Romeo—.No pueden seguir peleados por siempre.

—Eso lo decido yo—dijo Natsu, sin dejar de mirar a Lissana con ojos furiosos.

—Natsu yo…—susurró ella—…yo quería…

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— ¡Escúchame! —protestó al borde del llanto.

— Natsu-nii— llamó mirándolo con determinación.

—Ah…está bien, pero que sea rápido—masculló dejándolos pasar a su casa.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Natsu esperó a que hablara, pero Lissana no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar a su amigo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Natsu impaciente.

—Lo siento, yo rompí la promesa y te fallé.

— ¿Qué promesa? —preguntó Romeo.

—Pues veras...—empezó a relatar la chica tratando de recordar cómo empezó— Tu sabes que Natsu y yo sido amigos desde pequeños, junto con Sting habíamos forjado una gran amistad. Sting y Natsu siempre estaban compitiendo por quien se casaría conmigo, un típico juego de niños que con el tiempo se fue esfumando ya que a medida que iban creciendo, iban desarrollando otro tipo de intereses por lo cual todo ese asunto de la rivalidad quedó en el pasado.

—No me imagino a Natsu-nii pidiéndote matrimonio—se burló Romeo.

—Cállate enano—dijo Salamander.

— Por razones del trabajo del padre de Sting— siguió contado Lissana—se tuvo que mudar a Tokio, Natsu lamentó eso, pero hicieron la promesa de que algún día se reunirían de nuevo. Natsu estuvo algunos días deprimido porque Sting había sido su único amigo y rival, no fue hasta que fui a su casa que volvió a ser el mismo.

—_Lissana, prométeme que tú nunca me dejarás solo—dijo Natsu de quince años._

—_Claro Natsu, nunca más estarás solo—contestó ella._

—Pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió porque el día en que mi padre murió no estuviste allí—siguió diciendo Natsu apretando sus puños— ¡Sabías que sólo tenía a mi padre y aun así me abandonaste!

— ¡No lo entiendes! Yo quería estar allí, pero…

—Después de que enterré a mi padre me fui a Tokio y allí busque a Sting, pero él había cambiado. Al final me había quedado solo—dijo con pesar— ¡Estaba solo en una ciudad desconocida! ¡No sabes lo duro que fue trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, sólo tenía quince!

—Natsu, comprendo tu dolor, pero entiende que yo no quise dejarte sola. Tuve que irme a otro país—dijo empezando a llorar—traté de llamarte, pero me habían dicho que te fuiste y que habías abandonado tu casa, yo intenté encontrarte y cuando al fin de contacté, me despreciaste.

— ¿Cómo quieres que entienda si me abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba? Sentí que estaba solo y que ya no tenía familia a la cual recurrir.

— ¿Y yo Natsu-nii? ¿Acaso no soy tu familia? —dijo Romeo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Lo sé Romeo, pero en ese tiempo eras muy pequeño, quizás no lo recuerdes, pero tus padres nos odiaban.

—Pero Natsu, era una niña. No podía quedarme en Okinawa—reclamó Lissana—por favor, perdóname.

—Fue tan doloroso, sino fuera por Lucy yo…—murmuró Natsu—.Esta bien, pero ya no será lo mismo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Sí, con eso me basta por ahora—respondió aliviada.

—Natsu-nii, yo venía para llevarte de regreso a Okinawa—comentó Romeo.

— ¿Eh? Sabes que no volveré, tengo mi vida aquí—respondió Natsu.

—Vamos, sólo serán por unas semanas.

—Lo siento, pero en estos momentos hay alguien que me necesita.

. — ¿Tu novia? —preguntaron ambos mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡No! —gritó avergonzado. Ambos rieron por la cara que puso Natsu, nunca en su vida lo habían visto así y eso les sorprendía, esperaban que la chica fuera la adecuada para su amigo, no querían verlo sufriendo otra vez.

Lucy estaba un poco incomoda con la presencia de Loke, él estaba parado en la sala viéndola fijamente mientras ella leía un libro, o al menos lo intentaba. La mirada de él la intimidaba un poco y la hacía sentir indefensa. Con frustración cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Voy donde Natsu—avisó la chica—vive al frente así que no necesita acompañarme.

—Es mi trabajo—respondió él—.Por cierto, puede dejar los formalismos, yo soy de confianza.

—Está bien, Loke—cedió Lucy—pero no provoques a Natsu.

—De acuerdo, Lucy.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Natsu abrazando a una chica, Lucy sintió que la sangre le corría furiosamente por las venas y juraba que su cara se había vuelto roja de rabia, Loke se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió divertido aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo algo desconocido para él, algo parecido a la desilusión.

— ¡Lissana, devuélveme eso! —reclamaba Natsu atrapando a la chica para que no escapara.

— ¡No quiero, es mío! —reclamó riéndose.

Lucy observó el collar que colgaba del cuello de Lissana, era el regalo que Natsu le había comprado para ELLA, no para esa….esa mujer.

—Natsu—llamó Lucy intentando controlar su enojo.

—Lucy—susurró alejándose de Lissana de inmediato—No es lo que crees.

—"¡Maldito mentiroso!" —masculló para sus adentros—No me importa, vamos Loke.

— ¿A dónde, Lucy? —preguntó Loke mirando con burla a Salamander.

—Sólo vámonos.

— ¡Espera Lucy! —llamó Natsu, pero la chica no lo escuchó.

— ¿Ella era tu novia? —Preguntó curiosa—es linda.

—Sólo devuélveme el collar—dijo sin ánimos.

Lissana se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que pasaba entre ellos y como ella era amiga de Natsu haría todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos, después de todo le debía mucho.

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Hola, cuanto calor! nuevamente tengo sólo unas horas para estar en el pc. Tengo que bajar de peso y estoy haciendo ejercicio TOT.**

**Estoy ansiosa por saber que pasará en el manga y ver el capitulo de la semana animado, pero no he podido U.u quisiera tener internet para siempre TT_TT pero no se puede, en fin:**

**Agradecimientos capítulo 6**

Lucypokemon  
Solanco  
Yami Krismiya  
NaLu y SasuSaku  
PatashifyDragneel  
Bar Dragneel  
yukki uzumaki  
Cristi Sora Dragneel  
eliiotaku  
XIMEN-ALE  
Lucy DMonkey  
mikoblue  
kana  
laki  
Fullbuster Elie Dragneel  
_

**Agradecimientos capítulo 7**

Boogieman13  
PatashifyDragneel  
Solanco  
sakuraHaruno-624  
yue  
kana  
laki  
ellie222  
Fullbuster Elie Dragneel  
yukki uzumaki

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi...


	9. Aclarando sentimientos

**Hola chicos, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON -Es el primero que hago, por favor sean buenos-**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

** Capítulo 8 Aclarando sentimientos **

—"Natsu tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto"—repetía Lucy para su adentros. Estaba tan enfadada que no se había dado cuenta de que había salido de su casa con Loke y ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, era un desastre.

— Lucy, ¿Aún estas molesta? — preguntó Loke apresurando su paso para alcanzar a la chica.

— ¡No! — Gritó furiosa causando que el chico se asustara un poco— Lo siento, es sólo que…

— Natsu, ¿Verdad?

—Si…—contestó ensombreciendo su mirada—simplemente no puedo ser honesta con él y no sé por qué.

— ¿A que le temes? —preguntó Loke mirándola fijamente.

—Yo…No lo sé—respondió frustrada—tal vez tengo miedo de amar y que me lastimen otra vez.

—Podría ser una opción, pero en este mundo los cobardes perecen—habló con sinceridad, no sabía porque estaba dándole ánimos cuando debería estar aprovechando la situación—.Se nota que él te ama.

—Gracias Loke—dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

—"Una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda" —pensó sin apartar la mirada de la chica—"¿Por qué me siento así?"

—Regresemos, necesito hablar con Natsu—habló comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó alzando su mano para detenerla sin saber porque lo hacía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada—desistió, bajó su mano y siguió a Lucy mirando su espalda, se veía tan inalcanzable—.Creo que mis encantos no funcionaran esta vez.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por el parque?

—Suena bien.

Lissana contemplaba con cierta diversión como Natsu daba vueltas por la sala, viendo de vez en cuando el pasillo para ver si Lucy regresaba, se estaba haciendo tarde y le preocupaba que no volviera o peor aún, que ese idiota de Loke le haya hecho algo.

—Natsu, deja de dar vueltas, me estas poniendo nerviosa—mencionó Lissana.

—Si Natsu-nii, necesitas calmarte un poco—añadió Romeo.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —estalló Salamander—Lucy esta con ese tipo y no me fío de él.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso—señaló Lissana con cierto tono de diversión.

— ¡N…no es cierto! —negó avergonzado.

—No sabes mentir—dijeron ambos.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora—dijo, tratando de evadir el tema—.Tengo que explicarle lo del collar.

—Ah, me disculparé con ella por ese malentendido, no te preocupes—dijo Lissana—.A demás así podremos conocer a tu novia.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novia—reclamó sonrojado—.Es mi mejor amiga.

—Ya veo—murmuró la chica con una sonrisa triste—creo que perdí mi puesto.

—No pongas esa cara—dijo seriamente—tú también eres mi amiga.

—Pero te fallé.

—Eso fue un malentendido—dijo él—.Podemos recuperar nuestra amistad.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias Natsu—agradeció ella.

—Supongo que ahora que todo está arreglado podemos volver a Okinawa—comentó Romeo.

—Tal vez vaya por algunas semanas para visitar a Happy—dijo Natsu—pero iré con Lucy.

— ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? —preguntó Romeo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya lo hice—contestó apretando sus puños—.Me rechazó.

Ambos miraron a su amigo con un poco de pena, pero también con extrañeza. Lissana juraría que Lucy sentía algo por Natsu, de eso estaba completamente segura, Romeo también sospechaba algo, aquí había algo raro.

—Bueno, iré a explorar la ciudad, nos veremos luego—mencionó Romeo para calmar la tensión del ambiente.

—Ten cuidado—dijo Lissana.

— ¿Tu no vas? —preguntó Natsu.

—Tengo algo que hacer—respondió sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Jet y Droy miraban desde lejos a Loke y Lucy caminando por el parque, no notaban ningún comportamiento inadecuado en el chico, lo que les parecía inusual, ya que Loke era un mujeriego de primera y cuando se trataba de chicas era un profesional, pero con aquella joven se mostraba un poco tímido y hasta distanciado.

— ¿No te parece que está actuando raro? —comentó Droy.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que esa chica no haya caído en los encantos de Loke y por eso esta conmocionado—dijo Jet.

—Tal vez tengas razón, por ahora tenemos que seguir vigilándolos—habló Droy.

—Disculpen, ¿Se puede saber porque siguen a mi amiga? —preguntó Levy que se había fijado en esos extraños hombres disfrazados siguiendo a Lucy mientras esperaba a Gajeel.

—"¡Que linda!" —pensaron ambos.

—Les hice una pregunta—insistió la chica.

—Estamos en una misión secreta—presumió Droy.

—Idiota, se supone que estamos encubiertos—murmuró Jet.

—Esperen, yo los conozco—dijo Levy—son los subordinados de Erza.

— ¿Usted es amiga de la capitana? —preguntó Jet.

—Sí, mucho gusto, me llamo Levy Mcgarden—se presentó la chica, sonriéndoles.

—Soy Jet.

—Soy Droy.

— ¿Qué hacen siguiendo a Lu-chan? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—En realidad estamos vigilando a Loke—habló Jet.

—La capitana nos ordenó que siguiéramos todos sus movimientos—añadió Droy.

—Ya veo, así que me hizo caso—murmuró para sí.

—Oye enana, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Gajeel acercándose a los chicos.

—Sólo hablaba con ellos—se excusó la chica guiñándole el ojo a los chicos dándoles a entender que guardaría el secreto.

—"¡Linda!" —pensaron sonriendo bobamente.

—No hables con escoria y vámonos de una buena vez—dijo con cizaña.

—No hables así—regañó ella—Nos vemos chicos.

— ¡Adiós Levy-chan! —dijeron ambos, aun sonriendo.

Levy les sonrió y comenzó a caminar, Gajeel los volteó a ver con una mirada afilada y tronó sus dedos en señal de advertencia, lo que les borró la sonrisa de la cara a los chicos.

—Jet—llamó Droy temblando de miedo.

—No digas nada—respondió asustado.

Lucy trataba de caminar lo más lento posible, quería retrasar su llegada al departamento porque sabía que tenía que hablar con Natsu, pero esa chica estaba allí y tenía miedo de que tuviera alguna relación cercana con él, algo así como…novios.

—No pongas esa cara tan triste—mencionó Loke.

— ¿Eh? Yo…es sólo que…

—Está bien sentir miedo—dijo el chico parándose al lado de Lucy para acariciarle la cabeza—, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

—Tienes razón, creo que llegó la hora de aclarar las cosas.

Se encaminaron a la casa de la Heartfilia y a llegar al pasillo fueron interceptados por Natsu, quien estaba furioso y pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

—Lucy, ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Natsu, miró con molestia a Loke.

—Sólo paseaba—respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y porque tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso este tipo te hizo algo?

—Loke no me hizo nada, no exageres las cosas—dijo comenzando a molestarse.

— ¡No exagero! Al menos podrías haberme avisado.

—Estabas muy ocupado divirtiéndote—señaló ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Por lo visto tú también, ¿No?

—Es diferente—replicó—él es mi guardaespaldas.

—Y seguramente te gusta—respondió celoso.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó encerrándose en su departamento.

— ¿Y ahora que le hice?

—Natsu-san, parece que usted no conoce bien a la señorita—dijo Loke—ya debería saber de sus sentimientos.

—No hables de ella sin conocerla.

—Puedo deducir perfectamente sus sentimientos y si usted no se presura…—mencionó él mirándolo atentamente—…alguien podría quitársela.

Natsu iba a replicar, pero Loke le dio la espalda y se fue al departamento de su protegida, causando un poco de molestia en Salamander.

—Ese chico tiene razón—comentó Lissana, acercándose a Natsu.

— ¿Estabas escuchando?

—Tus gritos se oían desde la casa—dijo ella—.Eres más lento de lo que creí.

—No necesito tus sermones—contestó el, entrando a su casa.

Lissana vio la oportunidad perfecta y esperó a que Natsu entrara para tocar la puerta de la Heartfilia. Esos dos necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Hola! —saludo Lissana en cuando vio a Lucy abrirle la puerta.

—Hola—respondió sin muchas ganas.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—De acuerdo—dijo Lucy, la verdad estaba un poco reacia a hablar con esa chica, pero tenía curiosidad. Ambas pasaron a la sala en donde Loke se encontraba, Lissana lo miró con desconfianza, cosa que notó el chico causándole gracia.

—Creo que necesitan privacidad. Estaré afuera por si me necesitas—anunció Loke mirando de reojo a Lissana.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó Lucy algo incomoda por la presencia de la mujer.

—Primero que nada, mi nombre es Lissana—se presentó estrechando su mano con la de Lucy—Soy una vieja amiga de Natsu.

—Mucho gusto, soy…

—Lucy, la mejor amiga de Natsu—la interrumpió—Él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro, por eso vine a hablar contigo—dijo ella mostrándole el collar—Esto es tuyo, ¿Verdad?

—Si…Digo, no…Bueno, es un regalo de Natsu, pero yo…

—Acéptalo, sé que tú también lo quieres—dijo, colocando el collar en la mano de la rubia—perdón por tomarlo sin permiso, no sabía que era tan importante para ustedes dos.

—No tienes que disculparte—respondió mirando el objeto para luego colocárselo.

— ¿Sabes? Natsu volverá a Okinawa—habló Lissana, esperando una reacción de la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¿A Okinawa? —preguntó con miedo— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— ¿No te dijo? Él no piensa volver—mintió descaradamente—Se quedará allá.

—Pero él me dijo…—murmuró, incrédula.

— ¿Vas a dejar que se marche?

—Yo…—apretó el collar y miró el grabado donde decía "Te amo" —.No quiero que se vaya.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Lucy corrió hacia el departamento de Natsu asustando a Loke en el proceso que esperaba afuera. Lissana se acercó a él para detenerlo puesto que sabía lo que el trataba de hacer.

—Ríndete, ella no es para ti—le susurró.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un té mientras ellos arreglan sus diferencias?

—Claro.

En cuanto Natsu abrió Lucy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, de pronto todo el valor se le había ido y no sabía que decir.

—Natsu, ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Está bien Lucy—dijo él haciéndola pasar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Natsu se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba puesto su collar y de pronto todo el enojo se le había ido. Sonrió para sí, de seguro Lissana se había encargado de darle una mano, ya le agradecería después. Acarició el rostro de la Heartfilia con cariño, admirando el rostro sonrojado de ella, sintiendo su calidez y su nerviosismo.

—Natsu, yo…

—No digas nada—susurró tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Lucy sintió sus piernas temblar, todas sus dudas, sus inseguridades, sus miedos y sus heridas fueron desapareciendo a medida que Natsu se le acercaba. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndole sentir todas las caricias que él le proporcionaba y se dejó llevar por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. Natsu observó los labios de su compañera y se atrevió a tocarlos suavemente con sus dedos, luego se fue acercando poco a poco cerrando sus ojos, en cuanto rozó sus labios sintió que todo había valido la pena porque Lucy le correspondía.

Todo desapareció para ambos, sólo estaban ellos viviendo un momento perfecto en el cual sus corazones tenían el mando. Natsu besó con timidez a Lucy, explorando sus labios, queriendo conocer más a fondo la sensación tan enigmática y placentera. Mientras que ella se derretía en sus brazos, se sentía desfallecer, pero los brazos de Salamander rodearon su cintura y se aferró a ella, como si fuera a desaparecer. La chica puso sus brazos alrededor de Natsu para más cercanía y el beso se transformó en una lucha por descubrir más sensaciones que le causaban el toque de sus bocas, era como si sus corazones se estuvieran llamando.

Salamander obligó a Lucy a abrir su boca para que su lengua explorara la cavidad de la chica, esto hizo que ella soltara un gemido.

—N...Natsu.

—Lucy, si no quieres seguir…

—No es eso—negó la rubia, mirando y acariciando el rostro del chico—.Sólo quería disculparme contigo.

—No importa—dijo él—.Por cierto, necesitas practicar tus besos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que beso mal? —dijo fingiendo enojo, puesto que sabía lo que tramaba Natsu.

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que….

— ¿Tú me enseñarías? —le sonrió traviesa.

—Con gusto.

A diferencia del primer beso, el segundo fue más apasionado y cálido, haciendo que los dos sintieran una corriente eléctrica en la espalda. Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por el cuerpo del otro, tocando y acariciando suavemente, con cierto temor Natsu guió a su mano hasta la blusa de Lucy levantándola en el proceso, ella permitió que su compañero le quitara la prenda, sonrió al ver el rostro del chico.

Salamander la contempló semidesnuda y su rostro se volvió rojo, pero Lucy no parecía molesta ni asustada, así que decidió continuar. Con parsimonia la cargó estilo nupcial y la llevó a su cuarto, allí la depositó en la cama suavemente y se colocó encima de ella poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de ella. Lucy lo volvió a besar mientras lentamente le sacaba la camisa, admirando el torso bien formado de Natsu. Se miraron a los ojos como si pidieran permiso para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, ambos se sonrieron dando una respuesta afirmativa.

El bajó la falda de Lucy con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus largas piernas, dejándola sólo con su ropa interior, lo que no le parecía injusto a la Heartfilia. Por ello, se atrevió a bajar los pantalones de chico, así estarían en las misma situación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Natsu con cierta inseguridad.

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Natsu desabrochó su sostén dejando ver los pechos de la chica, con sus manos comenzó a masajearlos y acariciarlos mientras acercaba su boca, lamió el pezón derecho, causando que Lucy lanzara un gemido placentero. Continuó jugando con los senos de la chica, acariciándolos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos y con sus manos haciendo movimientos excitantes. Lucy no podía dejar de gemir, trataba de callar mordiéndose el labio, pero Natsu la castigaba mordiendo su pezón, eso hacía que soltara un pequeño grito. De pronto sintió la mano del chico tirando de su braga para dejarla completamente a su merced, los dedos de él acariciaron sus piernas y continuaron hasta la zona prohibida. Ella jadeó fuertemente en cuanto sintió que Natsu comenzaba explorar su entrepierna, jugando con su clítoris haciendo que se excitara más.

— ¡Ah! —gimió fuertemente, al sentir que su compañero movía sus dedos cada vez más rápido.

—No te contengas—dijo Natsu, sonriendo victorioso al ver a su chica disfrutar sus toques.

La rubia dejó de morderse el labio y comenzó a jadear fuertemente, de vez en cuando lanzando gemidos que le elevaban el ego a Natsu, aumentó el ritmo haciendo que ella llegara al clímax aferrándose a él.

—Eso fue rápido—comentó él.

Lucy no podía dejar que Natsu se saliera con la suya, así que llevó su mano hasta el bóxer del chico y acarició su entrepierna con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Agrh! —jadeó involuntariamente, esa simple caricia le había excitado en demasía. Ella invirtió posiciones y se sentó encima de Natsu, con su mano derecha buscó el miembro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo tímidamente mientras miraba el rostro jadeante de él, eso le hizo sentir más confianza, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Salamander no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Lucy, aunque a veces el placer le nublaba la vista no quería dejar de contemplarla, quería comprobar que todo esto era real y no un sueño, después de tantos años escondiendo su amor por ella, después de mucho sufrir…

—Lu...Lucy, más rápido—pidió jadeante, ya ni siquiera le importaba suplicar.

La chica obedeció acariciándolo más rápido, sintiendo que su propio cuerpo ardía se inclinó hacia el besándolo apasionadamente. Natsu se sentó y le correspondió gimiendo entre besos, la abrazó fuertemente al sentir que el clímax estaba por llegar, cosa que ocurrió a los segundos después.

—La venganza es dulce—dijo ella.

Natsu le sonrió traviesamente y nuevamente se posicionó encima de ella colocando su mano en la entrepierna de Lucy, pero esta vez sus dedos se adentraron más allá haciendo que ella se aferrara a él. Sentía los jadeos de su compañera en su oído, lo que causaba que su pene se endureciera hasta el punto de dolerle.

—Lucy…

—Na…Natsu…

El chico sacó sus dedos y puso su miembro erecto en la vagina de la chica, se fue adentrando de a poco para no causarle tanto dolor a Lucy y la distrajo besándola. Lucy gimió al sentir que Natsu entraba completamente en ella, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir latigazos de placer recorriéndola completamente. La ansiedad se vio reflejada cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente dándole a entender al chico que ya estaba lista.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, sus cuerpos sudorosos se apegaban al otro buscando el mayor contacto posible, sus miradas se cruzaban contemplando sus rostros excitados.

—Na…Natsu, más—gemía ella aferrándose a la espalda de su compañero.

—Lu…Lucy…—jadeó él embistiéndola con mayor rapidez.

Ambos sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca por lo que trataron de alargar el momento manteniendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y besándose apasionadamente. Al sentir tanto placer junto, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro abrazándose mutuamente, desplomándose en la cama, jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Se miraron aun respirando entrecortadamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Natsu los tapó a ambos con una sábana y atrajo a Lucy hacia él envolviéndola en un abrazo, ella colocó su cabeza y sus manos en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Natsu siguió acariciándola suavemente, la besó y cerró sus ojos siendo vencido por el sueño. Mientras que Lucy al sentir los labios de él abrió los ojos y le miró con cariño.

—Te amo—le susurró al oído, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Natsu sonrió entre sueños.

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose ¡Que verguenza! es el primer lemon que he escrito, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus animos =) pero adivinen, estoy en cama porque me excedi con mis ejercicios u-uU, soy demasiado extremista XD y aún sigo sin internet , en fin...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel**  
**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**  
**nyaanekito**  
**PatashifyDragneel**  
**Paz16**  
**Solanco**  
**Boogieman13**  
**Fairy-Osphim**  
**Raan Asakura**


	10. El peligro se acerca

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy feliz de haber llegado a los 100, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia hasta el final**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, la historia si.**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capítulo 9 El peligro se acerca**

La luz del sol dio de lleno en el rostro de Natsu, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos. Con algo de pereza se preparaba para levantarse, pero al ver que no podía moverse recordó el día anterior y se volteó con una sonrisa enamorada hacia Lucy. Ella dormía plácidamente en su pecho, se veía hermosa con su cabello revuelto y su piel tan suave.

—Esto no es un sueño después de todo—murmuró acariciando la mejilla de la chica lo que hizo que ella se despertara—.Buenos días Lucy.

—Buenos días—dijo ella medio adormilada.

Natsu le sonrió y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se refregó los ojos y miró el estado en el que estaba. Con vergüenza se dio cuenta de que no había aclarado nada y que se dejó llevar por el momento… ¡La culpa era de Natsu!

—Lucy—llamó cariñosamente dispuesto a abrazarla.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! —gritó golpeándolo con la almohada.

— ¡Oye! Si tú también participaste, eso te hace una pervertida a ti también.

—Sólo me dejé llevar—reclamó avergonzada.

—...—Natsu se quedó callado, ¿Entonces no significó nada para ella?

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada al ver que el chico se levantaba de la cama con una expresión seria.

—No es nada—respondió fríamente—.Sugiero que te vayas a casa, Loke debe estar preocupado.

—Espera, ¿Acaso estás molesto?

—No.

—Natsu, mírame—dijo, volteándolo y tomando su rostro con ambas manos—.Te conozco bien, ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…—susurró desviando su mirada de la chica. Suspiró y luego volvió a mirarla con determinación colocando sus manos en las de Lucy—Necesito saber si de verdad me amas.

— ¿Eh? Bueno yo…—dudo un poco porque su nerviosismo la estaba traicionando.

Tenía miedo, quería decírselo, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Aunque sabía bien que él la amaba y ya se lo había demostrado. Ella no estaba confundida ni nada, es sólo que no quería salir lastimada, de verdad amaba a Natsu, sin embargo, su inseguridad era mayor, pero como Loke dijo: "Los cobardes perecen".

Natsu quiso sacar sus manos, pero Lucy no lo dejó. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa conciliadora y se permitió acariciarle suavemente sus mejillas con cariño.

—Lo siento—dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sonrió al ver la tensión del chico—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos. Yo estaba cegada por Sting y no veía lo que estaba justo a mi lado.

—Lucy…

—Sé que te lastimé y lo siento, pero quiero remediarlo—dijo, lo abrazó fuertemente para darse un poco de valor—.Te amo.

—Hasta que finalmente lo dijiste—murmuró correspondiéndole.

— ¿Me escuchaste anoche? —preguntó mirándole con fingido enojo.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no había sido mi imaginación—respondió atrayéndola hacia el—También te amo.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Presumida.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo y luego decidieron ducharse juntos donde nuevamente dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Para cuando Lissana y Romeo llegaron a la casa, se encontraron a los chicos tomando desayuno tranquilamente, aunque con una mirada cómplice.

—Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias—comentó Lissana mirándolos pícaramente.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda—sonrió Natsu.

—Así que tú eres la novia de Natsu-nii—dijo Romeo—Yo soy su primo Romeo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy Heartifilia.

—Igualmente Lucy-nee.

—Supongo que ahora podemos irnos a Okinawa Natsu—habló Lissana.

—Claro.

—Espera, ¿Te vas a ir a Okinawa? —preguntó Lucy algo desconcertada.

—Sí, extraño a Happy.

—Entonces…—murmuró con los ojos llorosos.

—Sólo son por dos semanas—aclaró Lissana, antes de que la rubia confundiera las cosas.

—Y tú vendrás conmigo Lucy—añadió Natsu.

—Es una buena idea—dijo más aliviada mirando con algo de reproche a Lissana.

—Por cierto Lissana, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —preguntó Natsu despreocupadamente.

—Espero que no te moleste Lucy, pero con Romeo nos quedamos en tu departamento.

—No es problema, supongo que Loke les abrió.

—Sí.

— ¡Lucy! —.Erza y las chicas entraron amontonadas, todas hablando al mismo tiempo con un Loke atemorizado detrás de ellas.

— ¿Pasaste la noche con Natsu? —preguntó Erza mirando al chico con un aura aterradora.

— ¡Cuéntame los detalles! —exclamó Levy emocionada.

—Juvia quiere saber.

— ¡Lucy-san, felicidades! —dijo Wendy.

—Esperen, ¿Cómo es que…?—.Lucy miraba a todas nerviosamente.

—Yo les dije—habló Lissana—llamaron a tu casa y les dije dónde estabas.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Cuéntanos! —dijo Levy.

— ¡Natsu, explícate! —exigió Erza.

—Juvia siente envidia.

—Lucy-san, me alegro por usted—felicitó Wendy.

Lucy rio, se sintió renovada y más animada. Tenía a sus amigas, a Maracov y a Natsu, no tendría por qué dudar, pareciera que lo de Sting nunca pasó y ahora sólo se dedicaría a ser feliz con Natsu, lo amaba y estaba segura que podría ser feliz con él.

Tres semanas después…

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?! —exclamaron las chicas, sorprendidas e incrédulas, excepto Levy que ya lo sabía.

—Sí, con Natsu lo confirmamos ayer—respondió Lucy sonrojándose.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó Natsu-san? — preguntó Juvia.

—Pues… Se lo tomó muy bien—contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Bromeas? Fue a la oficina a amenazarlos a todos con quemarlos vivos si se atrevían a tocar a Lucy—dijo Levy—hasta el jefe fue advertido.

—Me lo esperaba de Natsu—comentó Lissana—, es muy posesivo cuando se trata de las personas que quiere.

—Hablaré con Natsu más tarde—dijo Erza tronando sus dedos—debería aprender a comportarse como es debido.

— ¡No es necesario Erza! —exclamó Lucy, nerviosamente, no quería que su hijo se quedara sin padre antes de tiempo.

—Cierto, ahora hay que celebrar—secundó Wendy— ¡Felicidades Lucy-san!

— ¡Felicidades! —.Todas abrazaron a Lucy, algunas con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias chicas—.Lucy comenzó a llorar de felicidad, sus amigas eran una de las cosas que más apreciaba y estaba agradecida con ellas por darle todo el apoyo posible.

— ¡Hay tanto que hacer! —Habló Lissana pensando en todo lo que se debía comprar—tenemos que hacerle la bienvenida al bebe y por supuesto que Natsu tendrá que pagar por todo.

—Calma, que aún tenemos tiempo—dijo Lucy—el bebé tiene apenas tiene tres semanas.

— ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina! —expresó Levy con entusiasmo.

—Como su fiel amiga creo que yo debería ser la madrina—replicó Erza.

—Juvia es la más adecuada para el puesto—se opuso la chica.

— ¡Yo logré que se hicieran pareja! Estoy en mi derecho de ser la madrina—refutó Lissana.

—Esto se va a volver un problema—murmuró para sí Lucy viendo como todas se peleaban por él bebe.

Mientras que Natsu y los demás comentaban la situación en un bar, ya que estaban de vacaciones aprovecharían para conversar más seguido. Gray y Gajeel al principio se sorprendieron de la noticia, pero luego comenzaron a burlarse de Natsu causando que este les golpeara.

—Así que te vas a Okinawa con Lucy—dijo Gray.

—Sí, los dos necesitamos uno tiempo a solas, lejos de Sting, de Loke y del trabajo.

—Me parece buena idea—mencionó Jellal—, así también podrán descansar de Erza y las demás.

—Cierto, Levy se ha vuelto loca con lo del bebe—comentó Gajeel—quiere ser la madrina a toda costa.

—Juvia también, está muy ocupada compitiendo con las chicas—habló Gray, con algo de decepción en la voz.

—No pareces feliz Gray—dijo Natsu golpeándole la espalda amistosamente.

—Es que ya estaba acostumbrado a que me llevara el almuerzo al trabajo—respondió sencillamente—, y con todo esto del bebé y las vacaciones…

— ¿No me digas que la extrañas? Hielito se ha enamorado—se burló Natsu.

—Supongo—dijo resignado.

— ¡¿Lo has aceptado?! —exclamaron todos.

—Eso creo—dijo, sonriendo divertido al ver las expresiones de sus amigos—No voy a perder contra ti, flamita "Ni contra Lyon".

—Eso lo veremos—respondió Salamander.

—"Yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás" —pensó Gajeel.

—Creo que debería llamar a Erza —murmuró para sí Jellal.

Mientras que en otro lugar apartado de Tokio, una persona se encontraba en una habitación de un hotel, comunicándose con alguien por celular. Su rostro se mostraba molesto, pero luego sonrió.

—Así que Lucy está embarazada—dijo el hombre.

—_Sí, creo que es una buena oportunidad para secuestrarla_—dijo la otra voz.

—No, esperaremos. Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—_Sting, deberías cambiarte de posición. La policía está cerca de encontrarte_—advirtió.

—Gracias por la información, espero contar con tu apoyo—mencionó Sting—No quiero fallas.

—_Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, soy una persona de confianza._

—Eso espero, entonces nos estaremos comunicando, no hagas nada innecesario—amenazó Sting.

—_Sé cuál es mi posición, Lucy Heartifilia es tu objetivo_—respondió el cortando el teléfono.

—Ese bastardo de Natsu no me arrebatará mi felicidad otra vez—se dijo chico.

Sting preparó sus maletas y rompió su celular, si quería que la Heartfilia fuera completamente de él tenía que preparar un buen lugar para su boda porque Lucy se casaría con él, aún en contra de su propia voluntad.

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose: 100 comentarios, es lo máximo. Adoro sus comentarios y que se diviertan leyendo.**

**Estoy muy feliz de seguir esta historia porque gracias a su apoyo estoy motivada a seguir con esto. Ya se acerca el final de esta linda historia. pero no os preocupeis XD que todavia tengo otras en mente. Ojala sigan leyendo.**

**Agradecimientos**

**PatashifyDragneel**  
**Solanco**  
**roci-chan heartfilia**  
**nyaanekito**  
**Boogieman13**  
**otaku darcy 3**  
**yue**  
**kana**  
**mikoblue**  
**LucyDMonkey**


	11. Confabulación

**Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy feliz y agradecida con ustedes por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que disfruten de este capi.**

**Los personajes no me pertencen, la historia si**

* * *

**En Busca del amor**

**Capítulo 10: Confabulación**

— ¿Que se supone que están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Natsu tratando de no explotar de rabia. Sus amigos estaban en la puerta de su casa con maleta y todo.

Con Lucy habían decidido ir a Okinawa para descansar un poco de Tokio, su novia tenía ya un mes de embarazo y quería aprovechar las vacaciones para poder estar a solas con ella pero con lo que él no contaba era que sus amigos los iban a seguir, adiós a todo lo que tenía preparado para Lucy.

—Vamos, no te enojes Natsu—dijo Levy—.Nosotros sólo queremos acompañar a Lucy.

—Querrán decir a protegerla—masculló con enfado— ¿Acaso no confían en mí?

—No—declaró Erza.

—Al menos podrías mentir—murmuró molesto.

—Calma Natsu—comentó Loke—.En estos momentos la seguridad de Lucy depende de todos.

—Está bien.

Lucy se rio, al igual que Natsu estaba un poco decepcionada por no poder estar a solas con él, pero sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, no quería que le pasara nada a su hijo ni a Natsu, por lo que se tomó la situación con humor.

—Ya que estamos aquí podríamos ir a la playa—sugirió Levy para calmar los ánimos.

—Me parece buena idea Levy-san—comentó Wendy.

—La playa está muy cerca de aquí—mencionó Romeo—Wendy, permíteme cargar esas maletas.

—Te lo agradezco Romeo-san—contestó la chica pasándole sus bolsos.

—No hace falta que seas tan formal.

—De acuerdo.

Los demás miraron la escena con ojos pícaros, Juvia y Levy estaban emocionadas hablando entre ellas mientras que la autodenominada celestina Lissana ya estaba preparando un plan para juntar a esos dos.

Al entrar en la casa de Natsu, se percataron de lo limpia que estaba y lo grande que era. También de que había un aroma muy peculiar, lo que hizo que Natsu se pusiera muy nervioso.

—"Rayos, ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo cuando quiero estar a solas con Lucy? Van a arruinar mis planes" —pensó frustrado Salamander.

— ¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó Lissana.

—Está en mi casa—contestó Romeo—Por cierto Natsu-nii, ¿Cómo es que la casa está tan limpia y ordenada?

—Bueno…quería que Lucy estuviera a gusto—respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Hace mucho que no venía aquí—comentó Lissana viendo todo con ojo crítico—"Ya sé lo que Natsu trama. A ver qué excusa pone".

— ¿Qué les parece si dejamos los bolsos aquí y nos vamos a la playa? —sugirió Natsu rogando porque lo dejaran solo con su novia.

—Yo estoy algo cansada—dijo Lucy—ustedes vayan.

—Si Lucy no va, yo tampoco—habló Loke, mirando con burla a Natsu.

—Entonces dejaremos la salida para más tarde—declaró Erza.

—"¡No!" —gritó Salamander para sus adentros pidiendo ayuda con los ojos a Jellal.

—Creo que será mejor dejar a Natsu y a Lucy solos—opinó Jellal viendo lo afligido que estaba su amigo.

—Está bien—secundó Erza viendo las intenciones de Natsu—volveremos para la cena.

Todos los chicos cogieron sus trajes de baño y demás cosas para irse a refrescar un poco, dejando a la pareja sola. Los dos suspiraron agradecidos por la ayuda de Jellal y se miraron sonriendo.

—Al fin estamos solos—comentó Natsu abrazando a Lucy.

—Me sorprende tu actitud Natsu—dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo—pensé que los obligarías a irse.

—Bueno, después de todo son nuestros amigos y les debemos mucho—contestó acariciando el vientre de su novia—.Creo que es justo que les retribuyamos algo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Ya lo verás en su momento—contestó con una sonrisa enigmática—.Pero ahora vamos a disfrutar de un baño caliente y fresas con crema.

—Eso suena muy tentador—dijo Lucy, dejándose cargar por su novio estilo nupcial.

La playa estaba medianamente vacía, habían más parejas que familias con hijos revoloteando por ahí, también había una brisa fresca y el sol parecía no estar tan dañino para la piel, por lo que era perfecto para estar un rato en el mar y descansar en la arena.

—Gray-sama, ¿Qué le parece el traje de Juvia?—preguntó la chica exhibiendo un traje azul de dos piezas.

—Eh…si, te ves bien—dijo casi murmurando, le avergonzaba decir esas cosas, pero él no permitiría que Natsu se le adelantara ni que Lyon se entrometiera.

— ¡Juvia es feliz! Gray-sama le dijo que estaba hermosa—exclamó feliz la chica empezando a fantasear nuevamente.

—No es para que te emociones tanto—dijo viendo como la chica decía cosas sin sentido—Vamos a nadar.

—Gray-sama dijo que Juvia era hermosa. ¡Gray-sama me ama! —Ignorando al Fullbuster siguió murmurando cosas moviéndose emocionada.

—"Sí que tiene imaginación"—pensó suspirando, a este paso no iba lograr nada si ella no lo escuchaba.

—Juvia se ve feliz—comentó Levy, mirando como Gray trataba de sacar a la chica de sus fantasías.

— ¿Tú no lo estás?—preguntó Erza.

—No es eso, es sólo que...—.Miró a Gajeel descansado bajo un quitasol y comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosa.

—Gajeel es demasiado orgulloso, creo que tú deberías dar el primer paso—aconsejó Erza, se paró buscando con la mirada a Jellal y sonrió—.A veces uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere.

—Sí, tienes razón—murmuró viendo como Erza se dirigía a Jellal y caminaban juntos alejándose del grupo.

— ¡Levy-san, vamos a nadar! —llamó Wendy sosteniendo una pelota.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó yendo hacia el mar, siendo observada por Gajeel.

—Supongo que aún no es el momento—murmuró para sí el chico.

Jellal no era de las personas que les gustara hablar de sus sentimientos a otras personas, pero sabía que algún día tendría que aclarar las cosas con Erza y este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, ella siempre lo había estado esperando. Era hora de que se decidiera.

—Erza—llamó él acercándose a la chica que miraba las olas del mar golpear contra las rocas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dándose vuelta para observarlo.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en el bar aquella noche.

—Está bien.

—Desde aquel encuentro no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y sé que sonará tonto; después de todo siempre estamos juntos, pero quiero formalizar nuestra relación.

—Ah…—murmuró, no sabía que decir después de esa extraña declaración.

—Si no quieres lo entenderé—dijo, aparentando calma.

—No es eso, es sólo que me sorprendiste—respondió Erza acercándose a él.

—Ya veo ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Sabes bien que somos diferentes—dijo ella mirándolo fijamente—Y ambos estamos muy ocupados en el trabajo…

—De algún modo lo solucionaremos—la interrumpió—.Además nuestras diferencias nos complementan.

— ¿Está bien? Tenemos diferentes objetivos y somos demasiado independientes—dijo, hizo una pausa y miro el rostro del chico, no podía negar que estaba enamorada de él—pero…

— Pero…

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarías a mi lado para siempre? —preguntó alzando sus manos para abrazarla.

—Si…—contestó lanzándose a sus brazos. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Jellal y sonrió para sí.

Al final, después de muchas inseguridades y miedos, los dos pudieron aclarar sus sentimientos. Valía la pena dejar atrás el orgullo y la frialdad para poder ser feliz con la persona que quería…

…Valía la pena luchar por amor…

Así lo sentía Levy cuando observó a Jellal y Erza regresar al grupo tomados de la mano, se veían muy bien juntos, sinceramente les tenía un poco de envidia, pero si ella quería que Gajeel se sincerara, tendría que hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía.

—Oye enana—llamó Gajeel ofreciéndole un jugo—Te ves rara.

—No me insultes—dijo, recibiendo el jugo con fingido enojo, sabía que esa era la forma de preguntar si ella estaba bien.

— ¿Viste a Erza y a Jellal?

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido sentándose al lado de la chica.

—Estaba pensando que a mí también me gustaría estar así con alguien—dijo mirando hacia el mar con una sonrisa.

—Nadie te lo impide.

—El problema es que no tengo con quien.

A lo lejos Gajeel pudo divisar como Jet y Droy se acercaban cautelosos mirando a Levy emocionados. Apretó sus puños en señal de enojo y suspiró.

—Supongo que no tengo opción—dijo, rascándose la cabeza sin mirar a la chica y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Eh? Eso quiere decir…—Estaba tan sorprendida que no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Quiere decir que no puedes salir con otro hombre que no sea yo—dijo con vergüenza.

—De acuerdo—contestó feliz. Mientras miraban hacia el mar, colocó su mano sobre la de Gajeel haciendo que él entrelazara sus dedos. Sin decir nada contemplaron el atardecer con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Juvia contempló la escena a lo lejos y se sintió feliz por su amiga. Ella tampoco se daría por vencida y tendría a Gray-sama para ella armó de valor y se acercó a Gray que estaba conversando con Wendy y Romeo.

—Gray-sama, Juvia quiere hablar con usted—dijo apartándolo de los chicos

— ¿Qué pasa Juvia? —preguntó dejándose arrastrar por la chica.

—Juvia se pregunta si Gray-sama querría pasear con ella.

—Claro, ¿Porque no?

— ¿Gray-sama acepta? ¡Juvia es feliz! —exclamó la chica imaginando cosas.

—Oye, no empieces con tus fantasías—dijo el tomando su mano.

—"Gray-sama tomó la mano de Juvia" —pensó la chica tratando de no desmayarse.

—Escucha Juvia, si dejaras de fantasear tanto quizás podríamos intentar algo—dijo en voz baja, no quería que nadie los escuchara o sería muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Gray-sama le está pidiendo a Juvia ser su novia?

—Algo así—murmuró mirando cualquier cosa que no sea a la chica.

—Juvia puede morir feliz—dijo emocionada para luego desmayarse en brazos del chico.

— ¡Oye, no mueras ahora! —exclamó Gray tratando de despertar a Juvia.

—Todo el mundo parece feliz—comentó Romeo.

—Así parece—dijo Wendy, ambos viendo al grupo que conversaba feliz.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa?

—Suena muy bien—dijo Wendy sonriéndole abiertamente.

Mientras los chicos se la pasaban de maravilla, Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en la bañera rodeados de espuma, con una copa de champaña y frutillas con crema. A estas alturas lo que menos importaba era que el agua estuviera ya fría, sólo se limitaban a acariciarse mutuamente y permanecer abrazados, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. Lucy estaba recostada en el pecho del chico mientras él se dedicaba a recorrer su piel.

—Mmm, Natsu…ahí—gimió Lucy cuando Natsu comenzó a hacerle masajes en los hombros.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Si…Que buen masaje.

—Oye Lucy…

— ¿Si?

—Te amo—susurró en su oído, besando su cuello.

—Yo también te amo Natsu—respondió recostándose nuevamente en el pecho de su novio cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando Salamander la volvió a besar se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida. Se sintió un poco frustrado, pero luego sonrió, debía cuidar a Lucy y al bebé así que a él no le quedaba otra que hacer sacrificios por el bienestar de sus dos amores.

—Loke, sé por lo que estás pasando—habló Lissana tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Ambos estaban en un bar, no querían permanecer en la playa, donde todos parecían tan felices, se sentían fuera de lugar y es por eso que juntos se sentaron a conversar para no estar solos.

—Lo sabes, yo fui a Tokio esperando recuperar el amor de Natsu y lo único que conseguí fue su amistad—dijo sencillamente, ensombreciendo su mirada—, pero lo acepté.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no lo haya aceptado?

—Vi como miras a Lucy—mencionó sin dejar de mirar al frente, como si estuvieran hablando de cosas triviales—.Natsu también se ha dado cuenta y es por eso que se la pasan peleando.

—Sólo lo estoy provocando.

—Mientes—replicó dejando su copa en la barra—Natsu y Lucy están juntos, lo quieras o no.

Loke vio con rabia como Lissana se marchaba. Esa chica era astuta y ¡Rayos! Tenía razón, aún no había aceptado que Lucy fuera de ese chico tan estúpido, y es que ella fue la única que no cayó ante sus encantos y la única que iba amar…

Así pasaron los siete meses más complicados y a la vez tan emocionantes para la pareja, con Natsu tratando de complacer a una Lucy bipolar con antojos y adicta al sexo y a las chicas peleándose por ser la madrina del bebe, aunque ellas no sabían que Lucy ya había escogido a Wendy y a Romeo como padrinos de su hija; porque habían confirmado que iba a ser una hermosa niña, la verdad es que no quería que se enteraran o iban a causarle más de un dolor de cabeza, pero tenían que saberlo, ya se le ocurriría algo para compensarlas.

Por otra parte, se sentía más segura con Loke a su lado cuidándola, sin embargo, desde que llegaron de Okinawa Natsu ya la había sacado de quicio algunas veces por utilizar a Loke de saco de boxeo. El pobre guardaespaldas tenía que lidiar con los celos y la posesividad de Salamander que no se rindió hasta que logró vencerlo. Ella sólo deseaba que atraparan a Sting lo más pronto posible para no tener que presenciar otras de las peleas de esos dos. Hablando de ese cretino, le parecía raro que después de meses desde la última llamada este se hubiera esfumado así como así… ¿Debería estar más tranquila? Tal vez, porque su cumpleaños veintiocho ya estaba cerca.

—Lucy, ¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Natsu acostándose a su lado.

Eran las tres de la mañana y ellos aún estaban despiertos, comentando sobre un futuro junto a su hija.

—Aún no se me ocurre nada, sería genial si nuestra hija naciera el mismo día que cumplo años—dijo acariciando a Happy, quien ronroneaba en respuesta a las caricias de la chica.

—Eso suena bien…—dijo, tocando el pronunciado vientre de ocho meses—…Así no tendré que recordar tantas fechas.

—Tonto—murmuró acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu para dormir, francamente se había acostumbrado a dormir así o de otra forma no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Lucy, eres feliz? —preguntó abrazándole la cintura.

—Sí, mucho…—cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una persona se encontraba fuera del edificio de Lucy, mirando hacia el departamento de la chica. Marcó un número y comenzó a hablar informando sobre la situación actual a su socio.

—_No sospechan nada, ¿Verdad?_ —dijo la voz riendo satisfecho.

—No, Lucy está más tranquila, aunque Erza cada vez es más cautelosa—respondió el chico, mirando a sus alrededores para ver que nadie le estuviera observando.

—_Bien, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer y trata de ser silencioso._

—No me subestimes Sting.

—_No lo hago Loke, sólo tomo precauciones_—respondió Sting con un tono serio.

—Descuida, todo saldrá bien—dijo el subordinado de Erza—Lucy pronto estará contigo.

—_Eso espero._

—Tengo que cortarte—dijo de pronto mirando detrás suyo—hay algunas ratas que debo eliminar.

—_Suerte con eso._ —dijo Sting colgando el teléfono.

Loke apagó su celular y se dio vuelta para encarar a Jet y a Droy, quienes salieron de su escondite para encararlo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a la capitana? —masculló Jet.

—Nosotros confiábamos en ti—dijo Droy.

—Las personas cambian—dijo, con paso veloz arremetió contra los dos logrando herir a Droy en el proceso quien cayó al suelo con una herida en el pecho.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó Jet sacando su arma velozmente mientras esquivaba las silenciosas balas corriendo hacia un callejón.

—Sigues siendo rápido, pero yo lo soy aún más—mencionó corriendo hacia él, rompiendo su brazo logrando que su arma cayera—.Lo siento Jet.

Dos disparos silenciosos atravesaron el pecho de Jet, mientras Droy miraba con incredulidad desde la acera como Loke terminaba con su compañero sin la más mínima muestra de compasión.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó tratando de levantarse.

—Quien sabe... —respondió apuntando hacia su enemigo—…Un hombre enamorado puede hacer lo que sea.

—Tu…—murmuró casi sin aliento debido a sus heridas.

—Adiós…compañero—susurró terminando con la vida de Droy.

Contempló los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros y los guardó en su auto, se aseguraría de tener una cuartada perfecta, de igual forma tenía la ventaja de ser policía. Aún que sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, él amaba a Lucy y quería que fuera para él, por ello haría todo lo posible, aún si tenía que aliarse con el bastardo de Sting para conseguir sus objetivos.

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que lo esten pasando bien y que disfruten sus vacaciones. Me muero por ver lo que pasará en el manga, hay mucho NaLu por delante *-* Por cierto, una de ustedes me recomendó Hot n' cold, lo leí y me pareció muy bueno, espero más recomendaciones de su parte y sugerencias para que mi historia sea más amena para ustedes. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

******Agradecimientos a:**

**Yami Krismiya**  
**NAANEKITO**  
**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox**  
**LacieHearts**  
**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**  
**Boogieman13**  
**PatashifyDragneel**  
**LucyDMonkey**  
**Paz16**  
**Nashi Dragneel**  
**mikoblue**


	12. Arrepentimientos

**Hola, se acerca el final, agradezco que sigan leyendo. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.**

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**Capítulo 11 Arrepentimiento.**

Lamentablemente para Lucy, su hija no quiso nacer el mismo día en que cumplió sus lindos veintiocho años, junto con Natsu y sus amigos prepararon un día de campo en el parque y ella disfrutó cada momento, aunque a veces su hija se movía para avisarle que estaba allí y necesitaba algo de atención.

— ¿Te sientes bien Lucy-san? —preguntó Wendy, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en la nombrada.

—Sí, no se preocupen, es sólo que quiere un poco de atención—contestó ella sobándose el vientre de nueve meses.

—Por cierto Lucy, ¿Han decidido algún nombre para su hija? —preguntó Erza esperando tomar el tema de los padrinos.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

—La verdad es que queríamos pedirle a ustedes que nos ayuden—dijo Lucy.

— Si, con tal que no sea un nombre raro—añadió Natsu.

— ¿No debería elegirlo los padrinos? —preguntó Levy.

—A todo esto, ¿Ya decidiste cuales serán? —inquirió Erza.

—Wendy y Romeo—contestó Natsu despreocupadamente.

— ¡No es justo! Yo quería ser la madrina—protestó Lissana.

—Es un gran honor Lucy-san—agradeció Wendy ignorando las miradas asesinas de las demás.

—"Al fin se acabó" —pensaron los hombres aliviados, las chicas dejarían de pelean entre ellas.

—Gracias Natsu-nii, te prometo que seré un buen padrino—dijo Romeo.

—No es nada.

—Chicas, vamos. Ustedes pueden elegir el nombre—consoló Lucy al ver que sus amigas estaban algo tristes por haber perdido contra Wendy.

—Está bien, ¿Qué te parece Erika? —preguntó Erza.

— ¡No me gusta Erza! ¿Qué tal Miki? —propuso Levy.

—Umeko le parece muy lindo a Juvia—opinó la chica.

— ¡No! —exclamaron las demás comenzando a pelear por los nombres, los chicos se resignaron a presenciar otra de sus batallas sin sentido. Después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados.

La noche cayó espléndidamente sobre la ciudad, Lucy y Natsu estaban cómodamente en el departamento de este último disfrutando del pastel de cumpleaños, sólo los dos y nadie más. Ambos estaban felices, pronto su hija iba a nacer y tenían todo aclarado entre ellos, por lo que no podían estar mejor. Agradecían a sus amigas por elegir el nombre de la pequeña, aunque pelearon mucho por ello, fue divertido y el nombre hermoso: Nashi.

Se acostaron abrazándose y Natsu comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Lucy, susurrando palabras a su hija, contándoles historias y de cómo se enamoró de Lucy. Mientras que la chica reía, escuchaba todo lo que Natsu decía con diversión y ternura. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo se convertiría en su novio, nunca vio lo que estaba a su lado, sin embargo, agradecía que Natsu nunca se haya rendido o ella estaría sufriendo todavía por alguien que nunca la amó y que sólo la utilizó para su conveniencia.

—Nashi, tu mamá era una despistada—comenzó diciendo él—, papá tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para que tu madre se fijara en él.

—Papá es un testarudo, consiguió que mamá se enamorara de él—añadió colocando su mano sobre la de su novio.

—Lucy—llamó él, mirando fijamente a su novia.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

—Si algo te pasara, yo….

—Espera un momento, no estarás pensando…

—Sí, Sting aún está libre y temo por ti—dijo, tomando fuertemente la mano de la chica.

—No te preocupes, Loke es un profesional al igual que Erza—alentó ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

—No confío en Loke.

—Loke es un subordinado de Erza, no tienes por qué dudar de él sólo porque estás celoso.

— ¡No estoy celoso!

—No sabes mentir.

—Pero…

—Buenas noches—dijo besando a su novio para luego cerrar sus ojos. Natsu suspiró, Lucy era más terca que él cuando se lo proponía.

Al día siguiente Natsu tenía que trabajar y como Lucy había solicitado su licencia por maternidad, Loke tenía que cuidarla, cosa que no agradaba en lo más mínimo a Salamander.

— ¡Si algo le pasa a Lucy, te golpearé! —había dicho cuando partió hacia la empresa.

—Discúlpalo Loke, sólo está celoso— dijo Lucy sentada en el sofá.

— No te preocupes— contestó mirando su celular

— Lucy, tengo que hacer algo, pero no puedo dejarte sola.

— Si quieres te acompaño.

— Eso aliviaría mi preocupación— comentó, sonriendo enigmáticamente— .Entonces vamos.

Se subieron al auto y Lucy inmediatamente se durmió, estaba algo cansada y quería relajarse un poco, mientras que Loke vio eso como una oportunidad excelente. Le acarició el rostro y aumentó la velocidad del auto.

Cuando Lucy despertó comenzó a observar con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor, no conocía ese lugar, tampoco sabía siquiera si estaban en Tokio. Miró a Loke, pero este no mostraba señal alguna de estar tranquilo, más bien parecía ansioso.

— ¿Dónde estamos Loke? —preguntó cuándo bajaron del auto.

—En un puerto—respondió mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Ya lo verás.

Loke tomó del brazo a la chica y la obligó a caminar junto a él, Lucy ya estaba atemorizada, nunca había visto esa mirada en su guardaespaldas y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Sólo esperaba que Natsu se equivocara en cuanto a sospechar de Loke o ella estaría en peligro, claramente su novio tenía razón. Frente a ella estaba Sting, esperándola con una sonrisa triunfadora.

— Hola Lucy, tanto tiempo— dijo Sting, mirando su vientre con molestia— .Veo que Natsu no perdió el tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Obviamente quiero que seas mi esposa.

— Debes estar bromeando— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— No estoy jugando. Loke, llévala a su recamara para que se aliste— ordenó Sting sacando su arma— .Nos casaremos en una hora.

Loke obedeció y llevó a Lucy hacia el barco, ella lo miraba con angustia preguntándose porque el subordinado de Erza había traicionado a su capitana y se maldijo por ser tan ingenua.

— Loke…

— Guarda silencio— demandó dejándola en una habitación en donde había un vestido de novia— .Ponte ese vestido.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella.

—Porque te amo.

—Entonces ¿Porque ayudas a Sting? —preguntó confundida.

—Quiero que este confiando para cuando lo mate, así yo me casaré contigo.

—Tú estás obsesionado—dijo Lucy, frunciendo el ceño—Por favor, al menos piensa en mi hija.

—No, tú serás mía aunque tengas un hijo de otro hombre.

—Loke, piénsalo bien. Aún puedes recapacitar.

El chico no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave, escuchando los sollozos de Lucy y como susurraba el nombre de Natsu le enfureció, aunque también le provocó tristeza y sabía porque.

— ¡Loke! —llamó Lucy, con cierto tono de dolor— ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó entrando apresuradamente a la habitación.

—El bebé…—dijo jadeante, sobándose el vientre—…está por nacer.

—Esto está mal—murmuró acercándose a la chica—respira hondo.

—Loke, por favor...Una ambulancia.

El chico tomó su celular, pero no llamó a nadie. Si Sting se enteraba, esto podría acabar mal.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —masculló entre dientes golpeando la pared.

Natsu le pidió a Mystogan un permiso especial para poder estar con Lucy durante los siguientes meses después que Nashi naciera, como eran amigos, Mystogan se lo concedió con la condición de que trabajaría extra cuando volviera. Saludo a Gray, dio algunas clases y se fue a su departamento para ver qué estaba haciendo su Lucy, ya quería verla lo más pronto posible, aún no creía que era su novia ni que iba a ser papá. ¡Imagínenlo! Y muy pronto Lucy sería su esposa…Lucy Dragneel, sonaba bien.

— ¡Lucy! —Llamó alegremente cuando abrió la puerta, pero la casa estaba vacía— ¿Lucy?

La llamó a su teléfono, pero estaba olvidado en el sofá. Llamó a Loke, pero estaba apagado. Entonces temió lo peor… Llamó a Erza y le notificó la desaparición de su novia, alegando la desconfianza que tenía de Loke.

—Déjame confirmar algo—le comentó Erza tapando su teléfono— ¿Dónde están Jet y Droy?

—Hace unos momentos encontramos sus cuerpos en un auto abandonado—dijo uno de sus subordinados—.Estaba a nombre de Sting.

— ¡Maldita sea! Natsu—dijo Erza apretando sus puños—probablemente Loke se llevó a Lucy.

—_Lo sabía, ese mal nacido_

—Y lo peor es que Sting está detrás de todo esto.

— _¡Maldición! Lucy…_

—Calma, ven a la brigada y hablaremos.

—_Ok._

Los chicos fueron avisados por Scarlet sobre Lucy y ellos llegaron a la brigada lo más rápido posible, debían contener a Natsu y tratar de que no hiciera alguna locura. Levy estaba muy afectada por las muertes de Jet y Droy pues habían trabajado algunas veces con ella y se divertía mucho cuando estaba con ellos. Juró que Loke pagaría por sus actos. Mientras que Erza estaba desesperada, todos los posibles lugares en donde pudo haber estado Sting eran falsos y además el saber que Loke estaba con él la tensaba aún más. Sumando el hecho de que Natsu estaba furioso e impotente por no poder hacer nada más que gritar y contener las lágrimas de dolor. Comprendía su sufrimiento, después de todo Lucy era su amiga y Nashi su pequeña sobrinita.

—"Piensa Erza, piensa" —Se dijo a sí misma tratando de encontrar alguna pista por pequeña que sea.

—Erza, encontré un barco a nombre de Sting—dijo uno de sus subordinados—.Estamos rastreando su ubicación.

—Perfecto, avísame si lo encuentras—contestó ella, avistando un atisbo de esperanza.

Natsu estaba a punto de golpear la pared de la oficina de policía, estaba furioso e impotente, su hija y su novia estaban en peligro y él no podía hacer nada. ¡Maldita sea! Sospechaba de Loke, pero no advirtió a tiempo sus intenciones.

— ¡Cálmate Natsu! —dijo Gray, tan tenso como los demás.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —gritó, tomando de las solapas de su amigo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo.

—_Natsu…_ —llamó Loke.

—Loke, maldito bastardo ¿Dónde está Lucy? —preguntó con ira, apretando el celular con su mano.

Los demás miraron asombrados y Gray fue a buscar a Erza.

—_Tranquilízate, sólo quiero que me escuches_—dijo el chico—_Lucy está en un barco, en el puerto de Karakura al norte de Tokio._

— ¡Iré inmediatamente para allá!

—_Espera, Sting está armado y no durará en matarla si la policía interviene._

— ¿Qué propones?

—_Ve hacía el puerto con Erza y yo los encontraré allá._

— Entendido—respondió cortando el teléfono.

— ¿Qué dijo Loke? —preguntó Gray quien llegaba con "Titania".

— Lucy está en un barco—respondió Natsu, apretando sus puños conteniendo su rabia y su impulsividad.

— ¿Realmente hay que creerle a Loke? —preguntó incrédula Levy.

—No tenemos opción—dijo Natsu.

—Es complicado, pero necesitaremos un plan—comentó Erza—Levy, quédate con mi equipo de comunicaciones. Necesitaremos una estrategia.

—De acuerdo.

—Chicos, quédense aquí por favor y manden una ambulancia al puerto—dijo Erza, con decisión—Nos comunicaremos con ustedes en cuanto rescatemos a Lucy.

—Erza, ten cuidado—pidió Jellal.

—Descuida.

Loke sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando contactó con Natsu, primero mataría a Sting, luego se encargaría de Natsu y Erza. Su plan debía ser perfecto, pero Lucy estaba a punto de tener al bebe y eso era problemático…No importaba, ya inventaría algo.

—Sting, está todo listo—avisó Loke.

—De acuerdo—respondió Sting, dándole la espalda a Loke para coger su arma—.Lamento decirte que ya no me sirves.

—Eso debería decirlo yo—dijo Loke, apuntando con su arma al otro.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ti.

Loke evadió los disparos con agilidad, suponía que Sting era un novato en cuanto a manipular armas y estaba en lo correcto, aunque tenía buenos movimientos, le temblaba aun poco la mano al disparar y eso lo aprovechó Loke para desarmarlo con facilidad.

—Este es tu fin Sting—habló el chico apuntando su cabeza—.Lucy nunca será tuya.

—Tarde o temprano lo pagarás—amenazó—, y yo me reiré desde el infierno.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo, jalando el gatillo, disparándole en el hombro y en la pierna.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó, revolcándose de dolor.

—Sufre lo que sufrió Lucy—.Disparó dos veces más en el pecho y observó cómo su enemigo se desangraba, mirándole amenazante hasta el último momento.

Loke se apresuró a ir donde Lucy para ver su estado, ella estaba jadeando, tratando de respirar normalmente y con ambas manos en su vientre, casi inconsciente.

—Loke, por favor…

—Tranquila, Sting ya no puede hacerte daño.

— ¿Lo… lo mataste? —preguntó, gimiendo de dolor.

—Si... Y ahora siguen Natsu y Erza—dijo, riendo satisfactoriamente.

—N…no…

Natsu y Erza divisaron el barco que estaba a nombre de Sting y decidieron entrar a revisar. Con Loke nada se sabía y tampoco se podía esperar con los brazos cruzados, la vida de Lucy estaba en juego y ellos eran los únicos que podían salvarla.

—No se ve a nadie por acá—mencionó Natsu.

—Le conviene a Sting estar solo, así nadie lo encontraría.

Entraron en el barco silenciosamente, Erza le pasó un arma a Natsu y avanzaron lentamente. Escucharon gritos de Lucy y a Natsu no le importó que pudiera estar en peligro, sólo pensaba en Lucy y su hija. Erza intentó detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde así que lo siguió.

— ¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu corriendo por los pasillos de barco.

—N…Natsu—murmuró Lucy luchando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

—"¿Qué debo hacer?" —se preguntó Loke, esto se estaba saliendo de control y ya no sabía si podía continuar con esto— ¡Natsu!

— ¡Loke! ¡Lucy! —exclamó entrando junto con Erza a la habitación.

— ¡Lucy! —gritó Erza, mirando su estado—Esto está mal, Lucy está perdiendo sangre.

—Lucy, ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Natsu, tomando la mano de su novia.

—Llamaré a Levy—avisó Erza.

—Vamos Lucy, tu puedes—alentó Natsu—.Nuestra hija tiene que nacer.

—No…no me quedan fuerzas—susurró.

—Lucy, tienes que hacerlo por tu hija—animó Erza—la ambulancia está por llegar.

Loke miró como Lucy trataba de pujar, de salvar la vida de su bebé y Natsu estaba a su lado apoyándola, él hubiera deseado que ella le viera de esa forma, tan cariñosamente, tan fijamente y de una forma que de tan sólo el fijar su vista en él otro se entendieran como lo hacían ellos dos. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando secuestró a Lucy? Ella estaba muy delicada y había sacado fuerzas de la nada para que su hija saliera a conocer al mundo, no podía estropear su felicidad.

—Natsu, lo siento—dijo, pasándole unas toallas para Lucy.

—Después me explicarás lo sucedido, lo importante es salvarlas, a las dos.

Los tres comenzaron a asistir el parto improvisado, Erza y Loke tenían algo de conocimiento del tema, pero el estado de Lucy era delicado y no sabían si lo iba a lograr, estaba perdiendo sangre y todavía faltaba para que el parto concluyera.

— ¡Vamos Lucy! —.Erza divisó la cabeza de Nashi saliendo—Veo su cabeza, tu puedes Lucy.

— ¡Agrh! —gimió la Heartfilia apretando la mano de Natsu. Un esfuerzo más y la pequeña recién nacida ya estaba fuera, Erza se encargó de cortar el cordón y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él bebe, se lo pasó a Natsu y vio que él lo tomaba con cuidado, con lágrimas contenidas—Gracias, Natsu…—susurró cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad.

—Lucy...mira, es nuestra hija—anunció el chico mirando a Lucy, pero ella no se movía, incluso su respiración era cada vez más lenta—Lucy, despierta…abre los ojos… ¡Lucy!

Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, Loke y Erza temieron lo peor mientras que Natsu sentía como si cayera en un pozo de oscuridad.

* * *

Shion230** reportandose... ¿Maté a Lucy? Que mala soy ajajja XD naa...Enserio la maté? No puedo evitarlo, me gusta el drama...en fin, no se preocupen, aun quedan capítulos. Veamos como sobrevivira Natsu sin Lucy MUAHAHAHA.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**  
**nyaanekito**  
**PatashifyDragneel**  
**Paz16**  
**Mandy**  
**Yue**  
**Boogieman13**  
**LucyDMonkey**


	13. En busca del amor

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Primero que nada ¡Feliz San Valentín! -Al menos en Chile ya es 14 de febrero- Espero que disfruten el día y el último capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.**

* * *

**En busca del amor.**

** Capítulo 12 Buscando el amor**

— ¡Lucy, resiste! —suplicó Natsu acompañándola hasta la ambulancia que había llegado al puerto junto con la brigada de Erza para detener a Loke y sacar el cuerpo de Sting.

— ¡Rápido! La paciente está en estado crítico—anunció uno de los paramédicos.

— ¡Está entrando en paro respiratorio! —dijo otro, tratando de reanimarla.

Natsu se sintió impotente y ya no importaba que vieran sus lágrimas sólo pensaba en Lucy y en Nashi, subió a la ambulancia con su novia mientras su hija y Erza se iban en otra, al menos ella estaba bien y sólo necesitaba una noche de observación, pero Lucy…No quería pensar lo peor, sabía que su novia era fuerte y podía salir de esto, tan sólo debía confiar en ella, apoyarla y esperar que todo salga bien.

—"Lucy, no te rindas"—pensó, todo su cuerpo temblaba de sólo ver a la chica tratando de luchar por su vida.

Natsu nunca pensó que esto podría llegar a ocurrir, ver a Lucy en ese estado cuando ella estaba tan llena de vida, no podía imaginarse que su sonrisa, sus miradas, su voz, su calor…desapareciera. Se tapó con ambas manos sus ojos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y su dolor, ya no quería ver nada más. También deseo no escuchar los ruidos del hospital, le hacía recordar que su chica estaba entre la vida y la muerte en urgencias.

—Natsu, toma un café—dijo Erza colocando un vaso en su mano, obligándolo a tomarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Loke? —preguntó, mirando su reflejo en el líquido caliente. Sus ojos se veían vacíos y culpables, por lo que desvió su vista del café y observó a Erza.

—Lo están interrogando en la brigada.

—Bien, ¿Y Nashi?

—Está en observación ¿Quieres ir a verla?

—Sí.

Cuando Natsu miró el pequeño cuerpo de su hija sintió que su ánimo mejoraba un poco, al menos tenía la dicha de ver a su pequeña. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, con sus manitas juntas y cálidas. Se adentró a la sala y le acarició su cabecita, mirando cada detalle de su ser buscando el parecido con él y con Lucy, le pareció que se veía exactamente igual a la Heartfilia, exceptuando por su cabello, que era rosado como el de él.

—Eres tan pequeña—susurró tomando su mano—.Tu madre se alegrará de verte.

— ¡Natsu! —exclamó agitada Erza entrando a la habitación—Lucy…

Ambos fueron a la sala de espera y se encontraron con el doctor de turno que atendía a Lucy y a sus amigos, Natsu notó la cara de preocupación y sintió que su mundo volvía a despedazarse como cuando supo que Lucy tenía como novio a Sting. Se volvió al doctor quien le miraba con algo de incomodidad, sabía que las noticias no eran buenas y lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarse y tratar de averiguar el estado de su novia, tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo está Lucy? —preguntó Salamander.

—La señorita Heartifilia perdió mucha sangre—dijo él, acomodándose los lentes—.Le hicimos transfusiones, pero su estado aún es crítico.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Levy, incrédula.

—Ella está luchando entre la vida y la muerte—respondió seriamente, mirando a Natsu—.Después del parto sus defensas bajaron rápidamente, por lo que es susceptible a enfermedades e infecciones.

—Entonces…

—Tuvimos que inducirla a un coma. Señor Dragneel, estos momentos son cruciales para determinar las posibilidades de que ella sobreviva.

— ¿Qué posibilidades hay? —preguntó Erza entendiendo lo grave que estaba su amiga.

—Pocas por el momento.

—Lucy…—susurró Natsu, aun tratando de procesar la información.

—Natsu, tienes que ser fuerte por Nashi—animó Gray, palmeando su hombro.

—Es que Lucy…yo no puedo vivir sin ella Gray—dijo devastado, sentándose en la silla y apretando sus manos con furia—Si ella muere…

—Si ella muere tú tendrás que salir adelante, por ti y por Nashi—determinó Erza, sentándose al lado de Natsu.

— ¡No digas eso Erza, Lu-chan es fuerte y saldrá de esto!—replicó Levy conteniendo el llanto.

—Sólo estoy siendo realista. Sé que Lucy es fuerte, pero en estos momentos Nashi depende de Natsu y él no puede decaer.

—Erza tiene razón. Natsu, tu hija te necesita, deja a Lucy en manos del doctor—dijo Jellal.

—Iré a ver a Nashi—murmuró ignorando las palabras de sus amigos, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si perdía a Lucy.

— ¿No creen que fueron demasiado duros? —regañó Gray.

—Lo hacemos para que entienda las responsabilidades que debe asumir—dijo Erza suspirando—Sé que es difícil, pero él debe centrarse y evitar pensar negativamente o podría cometer una locura.

Natsu se limitaba a ver los movimientos de su hija, se veía tan frágil e indefensa que no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento. Por un momento pensó en Lucy, en cómo debía estar ansiosa por conocer a su hija y en cómo debe estar luchando para despertar de su sueño. Observó a Nashi abrir sus ojos y mirarlo con curiosidad, él se sintió conmovido por ella y le devolvió la sonrisa como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Sabes Nashi? Le pediré a mamá que sea mi esposa y entonces podremos ser una familia—dijo tomando a su hija en brazos para mecerla un poco y mostrarle el bello día que había—.No te preocupes, cuando tu mamá despierte nos iremos a casa, juntos.

Pero los días pasaban lentamente, Nashi ya había sido dada de alta y era alimentada con una leche especial que el hospital le daba. Natsu se preocupaba de ella todo el tiempo, sólo dejándola a cargo de algunos de sus amigos cuando tenía que ir al hospital para ver a Lucy. El doctor decía que mostraba algunos signos de mejoría y que en un tiempo más la sacarían del coma, eso lo mantenía con esperanzas. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que pudiera recaer y eso le aterraba.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto por primera vez creyó que se derrumbaba, su novia estaba conectada a sondas y su piel se veía pálida, su cabello opaco y su respiración era muy lenta. Verla así, como si estuviera muerta, le hizo pensar en lo culpable que se sentía por no poder protegerla a tiempo. Se acercó a ella, con sus manos temblorosas tomó su mano…fría como el hielo, inmóvil y casi sin vida…era lo que concluyó observando a Lucy sin dejar de apretar su mano con fuerza, de algún modo quería trasmitirle calor, quería que supiera que no estaba sola y que él estaba con ella.

—Tienes que despertar, nuestra hija te está esperando—susurró a su oído, acariciando su cabello—.No me dejes Lucy…No me dejes…

Fuera de la habitación, Lissana escuchaba los sollozos de Natsu y sintió una infinita tristeza y rabia porque ella sabía que Loke tramaba algo y ella no hizo nada. Se sintió una mala persona por no evitar que secuestraran a Lucy. Ya había hablado con el ex subordinado de Erza y le contó lo arrepentido de que estaba y lo mal que se sentía por dejar a Lucy en ese estado.

—_Cuando vi a Nashi nacer, el remordimiento llegó a mi mente y entonces supe que había hecho mal_—había dicho Loke, mirando con sus ojos vacíos a la chica, llenos de culpabilidad y tristeza.

—"Pobre Natsu" —pensó Lissana alejándose de allí, lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado íntimo para ella.

La noche venía rápido y Natsu no se movía de la habitación de Lucy por nada del mundo, sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla, observar si por casualidad habría un mínimo movimiento que le indicara que ella despertaría en cualquier momento. Algunas lágrimas cayeron en la mano de la chica haciendo que la moviera lentamente, pero Natsu no se dio cuenta de ello, seguía mirando su rostro, apretando su mano con fervor.

—Quiero verte sonreír una vez más…Lucy, por favor abre tus ojos—dijo Natsu, recostando su cabeza en la cama dejándose llevar por el sueño.

—Na…Natsu—murmuró Lucy entre sueños. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos e inconscientemente miró a su novio dormir, le acarició su cabello tiernamente y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Algunos meses pasaron, fueron duros, tristes y solitarios para Salamander, pero él no perdía las esperanzas y asumiendo su rol de padre se encargó de que Nashi supiera de su madre y de que no le faltara nada, a pesar de que amaba a su hija se sentía solo algunas veces. La cama se sentía fría y extrañaba mucho el calor de su novia, pero debía ser fuerte si quería que Nashi creciera bien. Loke había sido condenado por asesinato y secuestro, pero Natsu no le guardaba rencor porque al final le ayudó a encontrar a Lucy y asistir el parto, también sabía lo arrepentido que estaba y por ello lo perdonó. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera asesinado a Sting y a Jet y Droy, sentía algo de lastima, pero él decía que tenía que pagar sus culpas y aceptó su condena.

Hoy era San Valentín así que tenía que preparar algo para Lucy, por lo que le pidió a Lissana que lo acompañara para cuidar a Nashi mientras él veía a su novia. Los chicos habían decidido celebrar todos juntos para no dejar a Natsu solo, pero cuando llegaron a la casa del chico se dieron cuenta de que no estaba, así que supusieron que fue al hospital a ver a Lucy, por lo que ellos también quisieron ir hacia allá.

Natsu había tomado una decisión hace días así que hoy era un día sumamente especial para ambos.

—Feliz San Valentín Lucy—murmuró en su oído, tomando su mano y colocándole un anillo en su dedo—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sin esperar respuesta besó su mano y se quedó allí llamándola y pidiéndole que despertara. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, se permitió suspirar con tristeza, de verdad que no quería sentirse débil, pero en estos momentos era más vulnerable que nunca.

—Natsu, Nashi no deja de llorar—avisó Lissana entrando a la habitación con la pequeña en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —preguntó él tomando a su hija meciéndola con cariño.

Nashi detuvo su llanto para ver a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, alzo su mano tratando de alcanzar a Lucy, lo que hizo que Natsu se acercara con ella para que su hija pudiera ver de cerca a su madre.

—Tu mamá parece un ángel cuando duerme—comentó Natsu.

—Lucy ya está completamente curada, no entiendo porque no despierta—mencionó Lissana, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

—El doctor dice que en cualquier momento podría despertar, así que no te preocupes—dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

De pronto Nashi tomó la mano de Lucy y la jaló un poco, Natsu miraba atentamente la escena cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de su rubia estaba moviéndose.

— ¡¿Viste eso Lissana?! —preguntó impresionado y expectante.

— ¡Sí, Su mano se movió!

Ambos vieron como Lucy tomaba la mano de Nashi y comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, mirando con confusión a su alrededor sin percatarse de las miradas asombradas de los chicos. Observó a Nashi y apretó su mano para luego acariciarle el rostro con cariño.

Natsu temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder moverse ni articular ninguna palabra, lo mismo le pasaba a Lissana, pero ella atinó a llorar tapándose la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción.

—Na…shi—pronunció dificultosamente, sentándose para verla mejor.

—A…avisaré a los demás—dijo Lissana corriendo fuera del cuarto.

—Lucy—dijo Natsu, acercándose lentamente a la chica y depositando a su hija al lado de Lucy.

—Natsu, escuché tu voz llamándome—musitó tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

—Lucy, mi Lucy—sollozó abrazándola con cuidado—Cásate conmigo.

—Natsu, mi Natsu—lloró con alegría—, si me casaré contigo.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con los a los padres llorando y riendo con alegría y abrazando a Nashi que estaba en los brazos de su madre. La escena le conmovió a los demás, las chicas lagrimeando y los hombres sonriendo, aliviados de que todo el sufrimiento de su amigo haya terminado.

—Bienvenida Lucy—dijo Gray—te has perdido de muchas cosas.

—Gracias Gray, ya me contaras que ha pasado.

— ¿Te sientes bien Lucy-san?, aún te ves débil—mencionó Wendy viendo como Lucy era sostenida por Natsu.

—Sí, pero descuida—respondió sonriéndole—.Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—No te esfuerces y duerme un poco—sugirió Erza.

—Lo haré, pero primero quiero estar con mi hija—dijo, mirando a su pequeña con cariño y lágrimas contenidas.

—Veo que Natsu ya te dio su regalo de San Valentín—mencionó Jellal apuntado hacia el dedo de la chica.

— ¿San Valentín? —Repitió mirando el anillo en su mano izquierda con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro—Oh…

—Nosotros también decidimos pasar este día contigo. ¡San Valentín es para celebrar la amistad también! —exclamó Levy, feliz por su amiga y Natsu.

—Es decir que han pasado meses desde que…—murmuró Lucy recordando todo lo que había sucedido con Sting y Loke.

—Tranquila Lucy, ya todo está bien—dijo Natsu, tomando su mano.

— ¡Oh, Dios! No sé qué habría hecho si Nashi o tu hubieran estado en peligro—se afligió poniéndose nerviosa.

—Pero no pasó nada y lo importante ahora es que tú estás bien—aclaró Erza.

—Gracias Natsu, gracias por todo—sonrió estrechando a Nashi entre sus brazos.

—Soy yo el que debería agradecerte—dijo acariciando su cabello—Me has hecho muy feliz.

El doctor entró al cuarto para revisar a su paciente y pidió a los chicos que esperaran afuera para tener más tranquilidad, cuando los dejaron solos el médico habló.

—Señorita Heartfilia, usted está en perfecta salud—anunció él—, pero debe tomar precauciones si decide tener otro hijo. Sus órganos resultaron bastante dañados y me preocupa de que no pueda tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener a otra criatura en su vientre con vida.

—Lo entiendo—murmuró afectada.

—Se lo digo sólo a usted por si prefiere no decirle nada a su pareja y tomar el riesgo—añadió anotando algunas cosas en el expediente de la chica.

—Si tomara el riesgo…—dijo decidida.

—Entonces yo, personalmente, la monitorearé todas las semanas para que no suceda nada. Haría todo lo posible para que ese bebé naciera—concluyó brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los ojos de aquella mujer se veían confiados y determinados, por lo que sabía que esa chica podría salir adelante.

—Gracias Doctor…

—Puedes llamarme Gildarts—sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Estoy comprometida—señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sólo bromeaba—rio rascándose la nuca.

Algunos días después, Lucy salió del hospital acompañada de su hija, su novio y sus amigos. Siendo despedida por las enfermeras y Gildarts, quien fue amenazado por Natsu si se atrevía a mirar a su prometida con ojos libidinosos.

—Es bueno estar en casa otra vez—mencionó Lucy mirando lo cambiado que estaba la casa de Natsu.

—Por fin estamos todo juntos—dijo Natsu, sonriendo mientras miraba a su pequeña.

—Natsu—llamó la chica seriamente—Te quiero pedir un favor.

—Claro, el que quieras.

—Quiero ir a ver a Loke.

—Está bien—dijo suspirando, no podía decirle que no, ella no iría si no tuviera algo que decir.

Al día siguiente dejaron a Nashi con Erza y Jellal y se fueron a ver a Loke. Lucy parecía seria y no demostraba ningún sentimiento que le preocupara a Natsu, así que cuando la vio frente a Loke, le permitió hablar a solas con él.

—Loke, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor—habló Lucy mirando al chico con seriedad.

—Lo suponía, eres demasiado buena para guardar esa clase de sentimientos—comentó Loke, mirándola con admiración, pero con algo de culpa.

—Pero no puedo perdonarte, hiciste sufrir a Natsu y no pude estar con Nashi durante sus primeros meses—añadió desviando su mirada.

—Lo entiendo. Espero que algún día me perdones.

—Algún día…Ojala que seas feliz—sonrió despidiéndose de Loke.

—Tú también…Adiós Lucy Heartfilia—murmuró viéndola desaparecer.

Lucy salió de la comisaria sintiéndose liberada, pero aún sentía algo de pena por Loke y Sting. Le pidió a Natsu que la llevara a la tumba de Sting, algo reacio, aceptó y juntos fueron al cementerio para decirle adiós a la persona que los mantuvo separados por mucho tiempo.

—Sting, tengo un mensaje para ti—dijo la rubia mirando la tumba vecina donde yacía el nombre de Yukino.

_Solo te pido un favor….No dejes que siga haciéndose daño…Y dile que lo amé con todo mi corazón…Por fav…_

—Yukino te amaba…—musitó, dejando caer algunas lágrimas se dirigió a la tumba de Yukino—Lo siento Yukino, no pude salvarlo, espero que me perdones y que seas feliz con él, donde quiera que estén... Adiós.

Ambos dejaron flores en ambas tumbas y se fueron de allí tomados de la mano, sintiéndose aliviados y felices de que todo haya terminado al fin. Se acabó el sufrimiento, el dolor y la tristeza, nuevamente estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, con Nashi a su lado todo era perfecto…Sin duda.

— ¡Erza! ¿Dónde está el velo? —preguntó histérica Levy—Lu-chan no se puede casar sin el velo.

—Cálmate, aquí lo tengo—respondió "Titania" mostrándole la tela.

— ¡¿Dónde está el ramo?! ¡El ramo no está! — gritó Lissana desordenado todo el cuarto para buscar el arreglo floral.

—Juvia lo tiene—dijo la chica—.Juvia le estaba poniendo el lazo.

— ¿Y Na-chan? ¡Desapareció! —exclamó Levy asustada.

—Ella está con la niñera—respondió Lucy arreglándose el vestido.

— ¿Virgo? Esa maniática masoquista no sabe cuidar niños—reclamó la Mcgarden.

—Virgo es extraña, pero es buena con Nashi.

—Lucy-san, se ve muy tranquila—mencionó Wendy, observando el alboroto que hacían las damas de honor mientras que la nova estaba relajada.

—Sí, ellas se estresan por mí—contestó riendo divertida.

Lucy se vio al espejo y sonrió para sí, lo que tanto había esperado por fin se hacía realidad, aunque; claro, no esperaba que fuera con su mejor amigo. Mientras que caminaba hacia el altar acompañada por sus amigas se dio cuenta de las vueltas que da la vida y lo que el destino tenía preparado para cada persona, nunca pensó que Natsu llegara a ser el padre de su hija ni la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero eso le hacía feliz…Observó a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su hija y entonces lo entendió: Ella siempre tuvo la felicidad frente a ella y nunca lo supo.

Se fijó en Natsu esperándola en el altar y le sonrió con dulzura, cada paso que daba hacía el, era un paso hacía una nueva vida y un nuevo amor…Entonces pensó en lo que había sufrido por Sting y en lo mal que se sintió al principio, por ella y por Natsu. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, puesto que sufrir valió la pena, porque ahora estaba camino hacia la felicidad, junto a su nueva familia. También pensó en otras personas que probablemente estarían sufriendo o que podían sentirse solas y tristes por no poder conseguir amor, esas personas estaban equivocadas, porque el amor no es algo que se pueda conseguir a la fuerza, el amor es esquivo cuando se anhela con desesperación, por eso…

No busques al amor, deja que él te encuentre primero…

**FIN **

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose... !Que mal! Es el fin de esta historia, pero no me preocupo porque tengo más en mente, aunque serán one-shot, aún no tengo en mente una larga. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, dejar un comentario, seguir o/y poner mi historia en sus favoritos. Me hicieron muy feliz con cada uno de sus reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y ojala que me den su opinión, si les gustó, lo que no les gusto, si quieren epilogo...en fin... Con mis más sinceros agradecimientos, se despide por ahora...SHION230**

**Agradecimientos:**

**nyaanekito: Ya ves que no la maté y la dejé ser feliz**

**PatashifyDragneel: No soy tan cruel ¿Verdad? Lucy y Natsu debian ser felices al fin.**

**roci-chan heartfilia: Ya no iré al infierno..wiiiiii ^-^ Hice sufrir a todos porque me gusta el drama y que lloren y luego rian =D**

**Paz15:No murió =) No soy tan mala para hacer sufrir a Natsu y dejar sin madre a Nashi, ¿te gustó el final?**

**Boogieman13: Si, me descubriste! Me encanta el drama y que sufran hasta el final MUAHAHHA.**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: No, mis hijos! No me mates, que no mate a Lucy y ahora es feliz =)**

**Yue:Ya tengo otras amenazas de muerte, no me puedes matar porque no murió MUAHAH, en fin.. ojala te haya gustado el capi**

**Laki: No soy cruel, la dejé viva TT_TT ya no me digan mala.**

**Nashi Dragneel: No era justo, por eso la deje viva MUAHAH, mentira, no puedo ver a Natsu sufrir- ya lo hice sufir demasiado-**

**LucyDMonkey: Esta viva! alegrate =)**

**Gracias por comentar!**


End file.
